hmm !
by twihead
Summary: crossover of twilight/gallagher girls. co-written with tunarh review and tell us what you think it should be called.
1. Tell Me Why?

Pulse racing, my heart beating inaudibly with its increased speed. If only I was human, maybe this nightmare would give me a heart attack and I'd just die here and now. But no, it was a recurring nightmare, and they were here.[i] Right now.[/i] They wanted me. But I couldn't just close my eyes for this counted from everything. And as I heard the rushed footsteps, the calm footsteps, the whispered words that rushed between them my door flew open. Oh goodness, the pulse seemed to have grown faster, as in the speed of the flapping wings of a fly fast; I was starting feel faint. And yet my mother didn't seem to notice, as she'd grabbed my bags, in a few seconds flat just about packing everything that I'd need. I looked towards her, eyes curious, unsure of what was going to happen. Where were we going? I questioned her but she wasn't listening, she just simply stared at me, her eyes deeply engulfed in regret. And then she'd begun to speak, her words in a flurry, too rushed for even me to understand. "**Renesmee, get downstairs right now.**" I couldn't disagree, all I did was stand and walk, down the stairs, slowly, a frozen statue in time.

"**Renesmee**!" my mother called out. Even though I loved her with all my heart, I preferred to be alone right now. I walked to where the railing was. I'd looked towards her, my eyes hurt and yet unable to not follow. She'd walked towards me, in a rush, placing two pieces of paper neatly in my hands, her eyes piercing into mine as she instructed me, if this was going to be our last time together- though I could not think it, I didn't want it to end like this. And yet it was as if she couldn't hear the thoughts booming from me as she held my cheeks, as she spoke with that rushed voice she'd used, tinkling wind chimes in nothing but frenzy. It was odd. "**Take these, both of them. Go to the car outside, Jacob's waiting. You must go exactly to this place that I wrote down, and Nessie, don't open the letter until you get there, do you understand? We'll follow you…but you can't be here right now, you must go, and flee, with Jacob.**" "**What's going on?" **I asked her. She didn't answer but she just merely nodded to Edward and walked out the door. My father walked over to where I was, and grabbed my hand, gently pulling me towards the front door. We got to the garage, and I was breathing heavily. What was happening here? My father was tense, my mom was stressed out and I wasn't in on what the problem was. I quickly swept my eyes around the room, meeting the worried stares of my whole family.

And yet they couldn't meet my stares, and I knew that the choked noise that my mother had, the one that made her words seem that much thicker had a double meaning.. And yet they didn't speak, only merely look at me with those lovely beautiful yet eerie eyes, my father and mother shared a soft look but afterwards was nothing but a world of action. He'd directed me towards the garage, in front of the door, his eyes on me, and his words hard like I couldn't disobey. I wanted- no I _needed _to know what the hell was going on. "**Renesmee you must go now, no questions, nothing. You must go and never ever come back. We'll keep contact, alright?**" And with that he'd kissed my forehead and with his speed…disappeared. Tears, brimming my eyes, I looked at my family's disappearing forms. I turned away, towards the Mercedes that was parked right next to Aunt Rose's BMW. Climbing into the passenger side, I shielded my eyes from Jacob, not wanting him to see me in tears. He gently caressed my cheek and I looked up, into the eyes that were filled with hurt, seeing me crying. He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. When he pulled back, I gave a warm smile as he brushed a tear away. With that, he turned towards the windshield and started the engine.

He'd asked me quietly where we were going, and I'd taken the crumpled sheet from my hands and told him, whispering, my eyes only looking outside the window. I didn't ever like Jacob seeing my like this, like my world was tearing apart before him. He'd at least showed me he courtesy of staying silent. Mourning and reveling in my silence, my eyes looking towards the view yet it didn't seem beautiful, nothing did. And with that my eyes had slid close, I had no idea what was happening, up until a couple of hours later, when my eyes had opened, like I'd awaken from a bad dream. Yet Jacob was still beside me, and I'd still felt empty. I'd looked towards him, his smile as he saw my eyes flutter open. And yet he didn't speak, his hand reaching to caress my cheek, my words soft and silent. I'd only sat up to stare towards the view before me, towards the school which seemed almost unbelievable. I'd sat up, the sigh escaping from my lips. And yet I'd shaken my head, and yet I'd seemed so utterly unfascinated. I'd looked towards Jacob, eyes filled with hurt. "**Did you know about this?**"

And yet he'd shaken his head, his eyes locked onto mine at a degree in which I couldn't disagree. No, he was everything to me and his words would never get me to turn away. As he'd parked the car I stepped out, my eyes locked onto his as he held my hand tightly. His forehead creased at the worry I'd felt. But I'd looked down, into the paper which was in my hand, the paper that seemed almost unreadable with the salty tears that drenched it. I'd bit my lip, looking towards Jacob who'd nodded, leaving me alone for now. My eyes fascinated I'd read.

_Dearest Renesmee,_

_We did not mean to leave you here, alone and in fear, but with your trust and your mind so clean we hope you forgive us. We did not plan for what would happen, for them to come for you. By then I mean the Volturi, they're here for your powers, and they want you. Your father and I thought it best to get you as far away as possible. We'd found you a new home, a school of a good friend of mine. She knows what and who we are, so please do not feel afraid. I do know though, that the only chance for you is to disappear completely. In our hearts you'll always be one of us, dear Renesmee, but when the moment comes and we need to let you go sacrifices are made. With this a decision you'll need to make. I believe in love, yet this decision influences all. I need you, no, we need you to do something that I unwillingly would do, we need you to stay here…without Jacob. You do know what to do, and though your love is strong you know we must do this._

_Forever will our love for you last,_

_Your family._

I was choked with tears, wiping my eyes and feeling his soft breath on my back. He'd noticed, and he was not holding me in his arms, as I sobbed against his chest, feeling his heartbeat drumming in my ears. I couldn't forgive myself for what I'd do next, yet I needed to, no matter how much I didn't want this to happen.

_~Jacob POV~_

My beautiful maiden, she'd looked towards me, her eyes full of grief, here she was, abnormally sad, almost an image of pain. My pain had rubbed off as well. As I held her tightly in my arms she'd staggered back, her eyes filled with that engulfing flame of pain. She'd bit her lip, looking into my eyes, her words filled with that soft sadness which seemed melodious along with her beauty. "**Jacob, I have to go.**" The full realization of what she'd meant never hit me, but the look in her eyes did. So slowly I staggered backwards, my eyes looking straight into hers, my lips forming a frown, my words coming out too fast, too much. What could I say? "**You have to go? Nessie, you can't- I'm here to protect you, I'm here to be **_**yours. **_**I'm here, I'll always be. Renesmee, **_**I love you. **_**More than my life, more than this world, don't you know that?**" And then her eyes to my she'd shaken her head, her eyes seemingly filled with grief, with a small sigh she'd spoken.

"**That's the problem.**" And then she'd walked away, leaving my world in a wall of flurry. I could feel everything collapse, the strings broken, was this, what breaking up felt like? I'd felt a strange detachment. But she was already gone, and I'd walked towards the car, seeing what seemed like a scrunched up piece of paper of the floor. I picked it up, merely curious. I couldn't stagger for words, I couldn't find what I could say, I'd stepped into the car the road hot behind me. The speed of this car was getting faster by the second; I knew exactly what to do.


	2. Introductions

**(AN: Hello. This chapter's been written by ~Tunarh. Here's the 'cast' to our story. We got the characters as close as we can to the real people.**

**Cammie - Bridgit Mendley  
Bex - Samantha Boscarino  
Macey - Amanda Stanton  
Liz - Kristen Kreuk  
Zach - Hayden Christensen  
Jonas - Tom Welling  
Grant - Taylor Kitsch  
Jacob - Steven Strait  
Nessie - Rachel Bilson  
And the usual characters for the vampires. Enjoy! )**

**~CZ&RJ~**

I woke up to a loud thud and chuckled when a faint 'oopsy daisies' came from somewhere on the floor to the right. Typical Liz, always knocking things over. I smiled to myself and got up, not able to fall asleep again. As I got out of the shower, fresh and clean, I sighed. I hadn't seen Zach in about a month now but the constant emails he sent me were always flattering. I chuckled to myself quietly and headed out the door of my dorm.

I wandered down to one of my favourite passageways, pressing an inconspicuous button on the wall until it slid to the left and allowed room for one person to pass through. As the wall slid closed behind me, I sat on the floor next to the window and looked out at the sky above me. It was littered with stars, probably one of the most beautiful sights in the world. I sighed heavily, thinking of Zach. I heard a chuckle then whirled around, facing none other than Zach himself.

I stared in awe at the smirking figure. It definitely looked like Zach, smelled like Zach, but was it Zach? I reached out and touched his cheek, checking to see if he was real. He chuckled and said "You don't believe it's me?" he asked softly. I didn't answer, even when he whispered, "Maybe this would help you remember. He leaned down and touched his lips to mine. Then the world exploded.

The passion contained within that kiss was enough to make any star burst. I sighed as we pulled apart and whispered, "Yep that definitely proved you're right here." He smirked then got up, holding out his hand for me. I took it like any woman would and smiled at him. We walked back to where my dorm was and when we were at the door; I finally asked the question that I had wanted to ask the whole night, "Why are you here?"

He smiled his I-know-something-you-don't smile and said, "It's for me to know and for you to find out. Besides, if you knew, what would be the fun in that?" I glared at him and he smirked, kissed my cheek and walked off, leaving me, nervous, curious, confused, and excited.

When I walked in the room, all of my friends were up and were getting ready for breakfast. Walking across the room to my bed, I found that my clothes had been laid out for me, complete with a series of chunky necklaces and a bunch of bangles. I gave Macey a glare and she smirked at me, holding in her laughter at the expression on my face. I put the clothes on anyway, wanting to look good for Zach.

When we were all dressed and ready, we headed for the dining hall where we usually ate breakfast. I was surprised when I got there, that the electronic board above the double doors read English – American. It was supposed to be Chinese – Mandarin today. We all took our seats and began chatting like any other day. That is, until my mom stepped up to the podium to begin her usual announcements.

I looked up at my mother, paying attention to what she said. I knew there was going to be something important today, and I kind of knew what it was. "Girls of Gallagher, I am pleased to announce that the students who attended our school last year for the exchange program are back, but this time, for the whole year." My friends exchanged gasps and the gossiping started. We all looked towards the doors like our lives depended on it. They flew open and in walked the 12 Blackthorne boys. One in particular, was smirking at me.

I smiled when he headed my way, grinning when he sat down next to me. He kissed me on the cheek and I concentrated on my mom again. "Girls, I also have something special to announce. Vanessa Cullen has come from a very special family. Just yesterday, there was trouble and she has been sent here. I hope you will make her feel comfortable and welcome." She said sternly. Then, onto the stage walked the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Her face was perfect, all symmetrical and pretty. Her bronze curls flowed down her back like a waterfall, and he eyes, they were the most beautiful chocolate brown I had ever seen. We all gasped in awe. Some of the guy's jaws dropped. I turned to look at Zach but he was busy staring at me, not Vanessa. I was happy he still loved me, even in the presence of a beautiful girl. Grant, on the other hand, was staring at her like he wanted to eat her up. That is, until Bex whacked him on the back of the head with a plate.

I looked at Macey who had an excited expression on her face, and then at Liz who was eating. Jonas didn't even pay attention to Vanessa. He was staring intently at Liz. My mother spoke again, but this time, she was behind me, with Vanessa on her trail, "Cam, will you please be Vanessa's tour guide for the day. I know she will feel welcome with you. And she'll be staying with you too." I nodded and smiled at Vanessa who grinned back. She seemed pretty nice to me.

"Hi," she said shyly. I scooted over to give her space to sit and smiled at my mom as she walked away. "I'm Vanessa," her voice was like the ringing of bells and she had two perfect dimples on either side of her face when she smiled.

"Hey, I'm Cammie." I said, shaking her hand. I pointed at Bex, "This is Bex, Macey, Jonas, Liz, Zach and Grant." He waved at her and she nodded. There was a murmur of hi's and hey's from my friends and I continued on. "So, how are you liking Gallagher?" I asked.

"It's great. Everyone's hospitable, and nice to me. Well, the staff anyway. I've only met the headmistress, Mr. Solomon, Madam Dabney, Professor Smith, and Professor Moskowitz." She said quietly. If it weren't for my highly trained spy ears, I probably wouldn't have caught it.

"I know first days can be a bit tough, but you'll catch up soon enough," Macey said, touching her palm. "I've only been here for a year. You'll find out that it's not that hard to reach our level. I say, you're really pretty." Vanessa smiled shyly and grabbed her plate.

"Thanks," she said and stood up. We all watched as she headed off to where they were serving breakfast.

"She's hot." Grant said. Bex hit him with her fork, clearly hurt by his comment. Hey, he was supposed to be her boyfriend. I laughed and turned to Zach who was staring intently at her.

"What, you crushing on her, too?" I asked teasingly. He grimaced and kissed me, making me blush like mad.

"Don't worry. I would never do that to you. I love you, remember?" he asked. I nodded. "But something about her bugs me, she seems a bit too perfect."

**(AN: Review! Review! Review! And don't forget the title. The title's important. !!)**


	3. I Can't Explain It

I'd walked slowly towards where they served the food, hearing those soft murmurs and what everybody in the room was saying. Yet they were better at this that any other human; after all, this was a school for spies. It was hard not to be intimidating, or not to be with my family. I couldn't stay undercover; they all were. Then I'd felt a soft giggle, followed by a chuckle as I stayed looking forward. I didn't need help to know who that was, Cammie, and Zach it seemed. It was nice to see one guy that seemed loyal to his girlfriend. "**So, Vanessa, which school did you come from?**" I didn't seem to know how to lie, or what to say, except something that only seemed to come out as a soft whisper. I'd gotten used to being alone too much, it was true. "**Forks, High School, what can I say, I…like the rain.**" Of course in this school I wasn't sure if humour and spies got along; I didn't even consider the fact that what I'd said, what meant to be a 'joke' only seemed sarcastic and unfunny. Cammie still spoke to me though, smiling softly as she pushed her blonde tresses back.

"**Oh, that's good. Well, it's always nice to see new people here. And, just to warn you, Blackthorne boys are quite…annoying if you don't find the right ones. I pretty much suggest the 'staying away' method.**" In my time I'd never met somebody as nice as Cammie as I'd laughed softly, grabbing my food from the table and staring at it blankly, how was I going to eat it? But of course that wasn't the last of my problems, feeling somebody walk up towards me. I'd turned around softly, quickly though, as I'd looked towards…_him?_ He seemed like the arrogant type, but I had to be nice. No broken bones in the first day, right? I'd do my family proud, and yes, I was sure of it. As I'd turned and began to walk towards the table he'd spoken to me. "**…So, you say you like the rain? Well, what if I tell you you're the sun in my life?**" Sniggers and giggles came from my table, they heard the comment and yet Cammie had seemed to roll her eyes, biting back her laughter and looking sternly towards this guy. "**Justin, leave her alone. You don't want us calling the Mental Hospital again, right?**"

More laughs, followed by an intense glare between the two of them. I'd laughed softly, trying in the least to act comfortable, and yet this 'Justin' had seemed to sit next to me, looking around before looking towards me; into my eyes. "**Aw, you're not speaking to me? You're not going to listen to Cammie, right?**" There had never been someone like this in my life, and I'd somehow felt the adrenaline rush that came with this- this feeling. I'd sighed, turning towards him and beginning to speak, my eyes smoldering. "**It's not that I'm…not speaking to you. But considering that she **_**is **_**my tour guide I think I should listen to her…at least for now.**" I'd felt somewhat like a normal teenager, as the people at my table chuckled. And yet before I knew it he'd leaned as close as he could and whispered softly. "**We can tour the school one day, the way I do things.**" I'd nodded, simply stunned by his behaviour; I didn't seem to know or have any idea what the hell was coming next. An angered grunt, followed by a punch. The frantic attitude of the school had begun as I'd stood back.

_Jacob? _No, it couldn't have been, he'd just thrown a punch…what was he doing here? I tried as hard as I could to look like I was struggling, yet I knew that I could push him away with only the tips of my fingers. "**Jacob, don't! What are you **_**doing?!**_" I'd pushed him softly but with my held back force, my eyes looking towards his, and yet I'd heard an angry sigh from the person before me, and I knew I had to duck. And then I'd pulled away from the two of them. It wasn't long until the principal had come, sending a disappointed look towards Jacob and turning towards this…guy. "**Justin, go clean yourself up.**" And he'd nodded, seemingly biting back a smile. _What was wrong with this guy?_ Yet I'd looked towards him, shaking my head. "**I think I owe you at least enough so that I'll make sure that you make your way to the nurse's room in a good condition.**" He'd smirked and nodded, standing up and beginning to walk. I'd turned towards my 'friends' and sighed, smiling softly, "**I'll be back.**" And then I'd turned on my heel, ready to walk, seeing just a hint of a shared look between Cammie and Zach. _There goes lunch. _

There we sat, in the nurse's room, my hand holding that packet of ice against his eye. Thank god he was buff, or at least a little bit, even a spy couldn't stand up to Jacob. Oh god, didn't I just want to forget the whole incident. Miraculously, this guy was still smirking towards me, a hint of amusement on his features. "**I need to get beaten up to be with you alone?**" For one, I, Renesmee Cullen; or well, Vanessa, was uptight and two, I never ever giggled at something stupid. But I'd found myself laughing out loud, even just a little bit. A small smile spreading over my lips I'd sighed, shaking slightly but seeming more and more amused. "**It's time to get training then.**" He'd actually seemed to laugh slightly, shaking his head as he'd reached towards my hand. I was ready to slide it away, up until I'd felt his hand grab the ice packet and see him cringe under the sudden burst of pain. "**And if you don't mind me asking…**_**who was that?**_" And of course out of all the things he could've asked it'd been my most dreaded question.

I'd bit back a frown and began to speak, my voice merely a whisper. "**It's complicated.**" He surprised me by laughing, barely, but staring into my eyes and beginning to speak just as softly as I had. "**Hey, I've already gotten a black eye, what else can you do?**" For one I could certainly kill him by being alone right now, and secondly I pretty much would not be able to grow old with him. But then again there was something that surprised me, a small tingling feeling. This guy was an asshole; I couldn't like him, not like that. And so I'd sighed, laughing softly, my lips separating just that tiny bit. "**Oh, I can do a lot of things.**"

~Justin's POV~

She was beautiful; she was definitely the most beautiful person I'd met. I'd been with many _many _girls, but nobody had ever given me the feeling that she had. But I knew that her beauty was a small factor, that the feeling that practically engulfed me. And what was better? I'd heard her story, or at least, found out who that guy was. "**And…that's why we broke up.**" I needed to ask more questions for I was curious and a part of me wanted to hear that beautiful voice again. "**So your parents didn't like him?**" Truthfully? I wasn't always one of those guys that would ask questions…I really just wanted the _ass_. But this girl? She wasn't a tease which made me want her in that way that didn't seem filled with lust. And deathly sad look filled her eyes, sighing, evidently still in pain; yet recovering all the same. "**I guess…it just wasn't meant to be.**" And then she'd sighed softly, looking into my eyes, a lopsided smile nearly making me faint. I'd sighed, and I'd known that I was in for it this time; I was busted.


	4. Tour

I looked up as a tall, olive-skinned guy approached the table. I glanced at Zach and saw him staring at the stranger too. He walked over to where Vanessa was and punched Justin right in the face.

Zach looked dumbfounded but he quickly recovered and smirked.

I knew he had been waiting for that day to come. Jonas looked unnerved but grant...

Should I say grant was ... grinning?

Cos that's not the right word

He was freaking beaming! Seriously, he would've knocked Miranda Kerr's smile right off her face if he did that in front of her.

I heard the sound of snickering throughout the whole hall and watched as Vanessa pulled the guy off Justin. I could tell she was strong, but just pretending to struggle.

I contemplated that thought. Had she been trained before? No one knew why she came here. How did she even get in this school?

Almost every Gallagher girl starts in year 7

And she comes in her junior year with just as much potential as all of us.

The only girl I've known that hadn't started from year 7 was Macey and that's because she's a legacy. She's a direct descendent of Gilly Gallagher herself! And Vanessa? I've never seen her on the family tree.

All of the CIA's former Gallagher girls are on that wall; and since I have a really good memory. Photographic for that, I could tell her name has never been mentioned on that plaque; no one with the last name 'Cullen'.

I turned back to the scene. I saw Vanessa mumble a hasty 'I'll be back' and leave the table. I sighed, shooting a worried glance at Vanessa's retreating back. I saw Zach glance at me and then he placed a hand around my waist, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"What is it?" he asked. I just sighed again, and looked down at my plate. Wait, what _was _my problem? I sighed again and heard Zach chuckle. "You going to keep up with the sighs or am I going to have to seduce you out of it?" I laughed at his rhetorical question and turned to face him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. It's just, I'm worried about her. I've heard all the stories you've told me about Justin and I feel like I should tell her about it. Too bad they don't teach what goes through a guy's mind here at Gallagher." I said, smirking at the last bit. He smiled and ran his hand down my cheek, caressing it. Being in his arms felt so right, like there was no other person nearby. Like were the only two people in the world.

"Seriously? I think that you should leave her be. She's a Gallagher girl now, and Gallagher girls can handle themselves, right?" he asked. I nodded and gave him a peck. Smiling, we pulled apart to see what Grant was telling the new kid.

"Hey, nice move, man. That was the shit." He said jokingly. He offered his hand out to the tall guy who took it easily, "Grant," he said.

"Jacob," the guy said. I looked at them curiously, especially at Bex who looked like she was about to murder someone. Once Jacob was gone, Bex took out a _**steel **_plate and broke it over Grant's head.

"Shit, ow! What'd you do that for?" he asked like a whiny kid begging for chocolate. The whole table laughed and I stared at Grant unbelievably, like he was the dumbest person I've ever met (which he was).

Once breakfast was finished, I went to the nurse's office where I found Vanessa tending to Justin, an ice pack near his eye. I smiled tightly at Justin, and pulled Vanessa from the room. Muttering a goodbye, she followed suit, not complaining with me. I walked her around the whole school, telling her about Gilly's sword which was hanging on the wall. That sword was charged with more than 1000 electrical forces, and if you touch it, your hair will…well…burst into flames.

"What's going on between you and Justin?" I asked her. She looked at me with totally innocent eyes, seeming to find this question confusing. Now that I think about it, it was kind of random. She just shook her head and shrugged. I raised an eyebrow expectantly at her.

"There's nothing going on. We're just friends." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. I smiled at her truthfulness and led her upstairs, to where the rays of colourful lights that Solomon had showed Macey were.

"Beautiful, eh?" I asked her. She nodded excitedly and moved closer to examine them. They splayed around us like thousands and thousands of crystals. When we were done, I walked her down to the gym, where the rest of my friends were. Zach approached me and took my hand as soon as he saw me. I saw Vanessa smile at Zach warmly. She seemed happy that he loved my as much as to think of her as just a friend and nothing more. Whereas all the other guys were tripping over their feet to get into her pants. Ew.

I smiled at Zach as he led me to where Bex was standing. She greeted Vanessa warmly, ignoring Grant. Huh. I bet she though Vanessa was a nice girl and that she had no right to hold anything against her, and that Grant was the one to blame. Grant, however, looked glum and sullen, occasionally stealing looks towards where Bex was chatting happily with Macey. We were all having a great time, fighting and wrestling playfully. I won against Zach 3 times, Macey 4 times, Liz all 6 times, with Bex I lost, Jonas 4 times, and Grant 4 times.

When it was time for me to fight Vanessa, I tensed up, not wanting to hurt her. We began fighting and I grew more and more shocked as the match grew tenser. Her moves were as swift as mine, as tense as mine, and yet she had had no training with Gallagher yet. She seriously is a talented girl.

When it was time for us to leave (we had called the match a tie) we all made our way up to the dorms to shower and change. A fifth bed had already been added to our room and a suitcase was place on top of it. Or should I say…5 suitcases. That was almost equal to Macey's 7 suitcases.

When we opened them, we all gasped aloud. It was full of French designer brands, and really expensive lingerie. She obviously came from a very rich family. I waited as each of my friends took turns showering, chatting to Vanessa the whole time. Even though my shirt and hair were literally soaking wet, Vanessa looked like a Greek goddess. She didn't even break a sweat while defending me. We talked about our families, which school we had gone to before and what our friends were like. She had obviously already met my friends so she told me all about hers. She told me that Jacob was her former boyfriend, and that she had broken up with him because her parents didn't approve. I looked up suddenly when I heard someone scream from outside the door.


	5. I try to move on

Our heads had jerked towards the door and our lips barely even moved. My eyes narrowed though, at the all too familiar voice and what seemed a 'too loud' knock. I'd sighed, biting my lip slightly and turning towards Cammie, both of us sharing one knowing look as I'd opened the door slowly. What I'd seen had led me to believe that what I simply thought was calmness surrounding me was nothing but a cover for the anger that I'd felt. My words thick with anger I'd looked slowly towards him, my lips pursed and yet in a seriously straight line. Letting my head turn just that little bit towards Cammie I nodded, looking towards Jacob and sighing, my words containing that uptight attitude that I'd held on to so dearly. My eyes piercing towards his and my words sickly soft and slow, I'd begun to speak, letting a small sigh escape from my lips. "**Walk with me, Jake…**" I honestly did not know what to say; no words could explain how much I'd felt…how bad I'd felt about these things that had happened. It was like Jacob was…being protective, and there was no reason to be. I was trying to prevent my voice from cracking.

"**What're you doing here, Jacob? I-I told you…**" He'd sighed as we'd reached the end of the hallways, my voice was sharp and precise with no sign of the girl that was head-over-heels for him. I needed to know the truth. So he looked towards me, sighing softly and shaking his head, an unimpressed look in his eyes and a frustrated sigh escaping from his lips once more. "**Renesmee…you know that I can't just- just let you leave. I'm **_**stuck **_**on you, and you know it. Being imprinted practically makes me so…close to you. You know that I need you here- with me.**" He'd looked towards me now, his eyes pleading. A staggered for words but quickly looked down, my anger being kept just that bit under check. With a little bit more of these confrontations I was sure that I wouldn't be able to take it anymore; frankly, I wasn't even sure if I could. All I did was look into his eyes and begin to speak softly, my voice unbelieving. "**No, you don't trust **_**me**_**, do you? That's why you came here…that's why you- you punched that guy. There was a reason as to why…I told you that you couldn't come here.**"

My eyes searched his for an answer but all I heard were snippets of angry mutters, his eyes looking down and looking for a pattern, or at least something possibly better to look at. And then he'd looked up towards me, caressing my cheek. I shook his hand off. "**I do trust you, that guy though…he was totally flirting with you! Didn't you mind, at all? After all I'd imprinted on you. You are the love of my life; the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Do you know how long in took to gain the trust of your family? We're not even meant to be together! Do…do you want this all to…go? 'Coz if this is what it takes then I'll do it. I'll be willing to let you go if I must. But I want you to know how much strength it would take for me to walk away.**" His eyes were sullen, and I'd winced at his words. They'd hurt, feeling like a dozen dagger ripping snidely through my skin. I shouldn't have felt like this- I shouldn't have been heartbroken because everything just seemed like…an _excuse._

It was apparent that the excuses were over…and if they wouldn't stop…then so were we. "**Jake…that was the same thing you said to my **_**mother, **_**you know? When you were in love with her **_**too?**_" I'd sighed softly, feeling the tears brimming my eyes. I looked towards him gently, my hand making its way up against his cheek and my eyes smoldering under his touch. It just didn't feel like the kind of love it was supposed to feel like. "**And you know what boys are like…they flirt. If…you trusted me you wouldn't be here right now…banging on my door like a- like a child, Jake. You would know that something wouldn't happen, because you would never feel insecure about our love.**" He sighed, then looked away frustrated. I continued. "**If you really trusted me, like you said you did, you would never have reacted like that. Jake…I love you…and I'm sorry. But this- this trust? Like us…it's over.**" The tears were brimming my eyes as I'd looked towards him. "**Nessie, please. Think about it.**" I'd shaken my head, turning towards him softly and pursing my lips, shaking my head, my words hard and my tears salty. "**What is there to think about?**" It was a rhetorical question and he'd known it.

I'd turned away, the pain searing through my body. I muttered a soft apology and yet I couldn't cry. Not anywhere near him. My mind was phased and my walk was slow. My steps slowed as I'd reached my room. Unintended I'd slammed the door loudly, as I'd stiffed. I turned slowly, meeting the eyes of Cammie. "**Hey Vanessa.**" She'd said softly. I cringed, this life of lies was getting to me, slowly, but painfully. "**Call me Ness. My full name kinda brings back memories.**" I shrugged softly, watching her nod as I plunked myself down onto my bed, sighing softly and being tempted to close my eyes. But of course Cammie wouldn't know what was wrong, that was up until the door flew open and in walked Macey. I'd almost attacked whoever was at the door. Thank god her voice was so damn familiar. "**Oh. My. God. Vanessa? What's wrong…what-what happened to you?**" Of course she probably thought with the tears slowly dropping down my cheeks that I'd looked beautiful, but I'd looked up towards her, wiping away the traitor tears. "**It's nothing, don't worry.**" But the look in her eyes seemed persistent, and I for one knew that she was certainly going to worry.

She'd sat next to me, placing an arm around me. "**It's sweet that you don't want us to worry, Vanessa. But seriously, this calls for a party. And I mean, right freaking now!**" She'd smiled towards me as I sent a quick look towards Cammie, a look which could only be distinguished by myself as…fear. I never wanted to be in the spotlight, not willingly, not now. I'd put my head in my hands, and pursed my lips, lifting my head softly and letting a soft giggle escape from my lips. "**There really is no way out of this…right?**" She'd placed her hands on her hips, smirking softly and letting a simple word escape from her lips. "**Nope.**" I'd sighed, simply looking towards Cammie who shook her head. And then Macey had turned towards me, sighing softly. "**Oh, and Principal Morgan wants to see you.**" I'd turned quickly towards Cammie, typically wondering if she knew anything. She'd shaken her head in honesty as I nodded, standing up and looking towards Macey before hastily walking towards the door. I looked towards the mirror and wiped the tears from my eyes, letting a deep breath calm me down. I'd walked towards the Principals office, worried.

[bby, i made a justin/nessie banner. =] . click. =] REVIEW 3]


	6. Get this party started

After speaking to the principal, I'd walked into the room, seeing the rushed movements and the noises from the girls running back and forth, laughing to themselves, bursting into the room and asking for zip-ups…make-up advice. Pretty much anything. I'd seen Macey turn towards me, and nodded towards a quite Cammie, smiling to myself. "**Oh there you are. Go get dressed Ness, and don't forget your swimming costume. Party's waiting.**" Okay, so I wasn't sure what I would wear, for one, I had no idea what my Aunt Alice had packed and secondly…did Vampires even swim? I'd tried to ignore the gasps around me as I opened my bags, digging through the pieces of clothing, and holding up what seemed a very revealing swimming suit. "**Oh Aunt Alice…**" My eyes were wide and my sigh soft. My eyes caressed the soft fabric as I'd turned towards Macey, placing the garments onto my bed. "**Macey…can I ask you a favour? Do you by any chance have a spare-**" I was cut off mid sentence by the small squeak coming from Macey. "**That suit would look **_**amazing **_**on you! You ****have ****to wear it! You'll look gorgeous.**" That pretty much made me sigh and shake my head, as I barged past the people and walked into the change room, locking the door behind me.

Time flew fast, and it seemed like past all the squealing and the 'fashion emergencies' that we'd made it to the party. Thank god we'd arrived all in one piece. I didn't know how great the place looked, with the tiny candles making for a scene around the pool, how the lights seemed to glimmer into the peoples' eyes. I could hear the music blaring from all around me, making me chuckle that tiny bit to myself. And then I'd heard someone clear their throat behind me as I'd turned slowly, my eyes questioning. And then I'd seen who it was. Justin. He'd looked towards me, eyes wide, in obvious stunned amazement. He'd quickly recovered in a flash, raising an eyebrow as he walked up towards me. "**Good news. My eye's actually recovering, look, nothing there.**" He'd pointed towards it, smirking to himself as I'd rolled my eyes, beginning to speak with a teasing voice. "**Damn. I thought I'd have you nowhere near me by now…**" I'd looked towards him, laughing to myself slightly and seeing the faux hurt look which seemed to make him look that much cuter.

He'd laughed softly, clearing his throat as I'd raised my eyebrow. As my eyes looked into his I'd shrugged, before peering to my side and seeing what seemed like the whole first two grades of boys looking at me. Or at least, looking like they wanted to _eat_ me. I'd turned towards an amused Justin who began to speak to me. "**If I wasn't near you…then you'd have **_**them**_** flocking over you. Come on, admit it, even **_**I'm **_**better than them.**" I'd laughed, biting my lip and shaking my head, rolling my eyes just a little bit as I'd chuckled under my breath. "**I won't be admitting **_**anything**_** to you right now.**" I'd shaken my head slightly, before I'd looked towards him, looking through the throng of moving bodies. I'd smirked slightly as he'd placed his hand on my shoulders, looking towards me teasingly. "**Dance with me then.**" I couldn't refuse, as I'd sighed, grabbing his hand softly as he walked ahead of me, tugging me along onto the dance floor. He'd begun to move from side to side, though I was sure he wasn't the best dancer. "**I should warn you. The whole spy moves are my thing…but dancing isn't my best ability.**" I'd laughed softly as he'd grabbed my hand and spun me, before of course my moves and my good attitude came to a dead stop.

He was kissing her…like she was juiciest piece of meat on the planet, he actually looked like he was enjoying it as their hips swung from side to side, as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. I'd bit my lip, feeling those salty tears make their way onto me, maneuvering through the hard shell. I'd let a small gasp escape my lips and I could immediately feel Justin tense up. He was very close though, as he whispered into my ear, his voice gentle. "**Let's go someplace else.**" I couldn't argue, I needed to cry, I wanted to. I'd looked towards him with my tear filled eyes, seeing him look at me as he'd grabbed my hand, and pulled me away. I'd walked past Cammie and Zach, and I'd turned towards them. "**I'll be someplace else.**" And I'd let Justin sweep me away. Anywhere but here, right now I felt like I needed a little detachment from the world.

There I stood on the balcony, sighing softly and holding a deep breath in. I could feel the soft, warm air caress my skin, shivering lightly as I'd looked forward; I could feel his presence, so I'd spoken softly. "**I'm so…sorry about that Justin. You can go back to the party, you know? Don't miss out because of me. That's just…a stupid reason.**" He'd smiled softly, looking towards me with eyes full of that twinkling…I couldn't explain what it was. For me, it was nothing but a sweet and deep feeling, that was all. "**I would've gone anyways. I don't like staying in parties too long.**" He'd laughed softly, looking towards me as I'd sighed, looking down, my voice cracking as I held in the soft regret. And then I did something I rarely did; I explained myself. "**I…didn't know that was how I was going to react. I should've known…I was the one that broke up with him…I just…didn't know that was how hard I'd take it. Don't get me wrong; it's not the same…it just…hurts.**" I'd taken a deep breath with the last word, looking towards Justin and sighing as he'd nodded, taking a step closer with his hands in his pockets. "**Sometimes being hurt makes you stronger.**"

~_Jacob's POV_~

I danced with the girl that had gone up to me, smiling cutely in that way that seemed so…natural. I was waiting for myself to compare her to Renesmee, to start thinking of her again, but I couldn't. It wasn't happening. It was like the whole imprinting thing had shut down, like our lines had been cut. I knew I wasn't over her, but what else could I do? All that happened next was a blur, as I'd turned towards where the gaping boys looked, my hips still swaying to the beat. There she was, looking as beautiful as ever, dancing with…Justin. He'd looked towards her, obviously dazzled as they began to dance. An overwhelming emotion of jealousy busted through me, as I looked towards her and him, gritting my teeth, I looked towards Carina, gave her my best smile and kissed her with as much emotion as possible. And as she giggled and we both looked away I'd pulled my head up, an arrogant smirk coming onto my lips. Yet she was gone, and so was Justin. All I could see where the disgusted looks that two people in the corner in the room gave me. And yet all I could do was look at the giggling figure beside me, who softly said. "**What was that for?**" And smiled cutely. I didn't know the answer to that question.

[**Okay, so I did two chapters for this story in Nessie POV. Why? Because I'm helping dear Tunargh out. =] We may not have so many and so frequent updates to our story because of a slight problem. Don't worry we'll be back in about two weeks! So review and tell us what the title of the story should be.**]


	7. Pool pashes

I looked into the eyes of my newest friend. She seemed to be lost for words as she held up the skimpy bikini in her hands. Her face made a disgusted expression and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her. At that moment, Macey walked out of the bathroom and squealed in delight. I studied her frame. She was wearing a small, black bikini which had ruffles on the hemlines. Something I would definitely not wear.

Ness looked lost for words as she looked at Macey's delighted face and back at the bikini. I held in a laugh, feeling the tinge of sympathy but all at the same time feeling like this was somewhat hilarious.

"Macey…can I ask you a favour? Do you by any chance have a spare-" she said, but was cut off by Macey's squeak.

"That suit would look amazing on you! You have to wear it! You'll look gorgeous. I shook my head and headed into the bathroom to change into my own bikini.

In the bathroom, I held out Macey's pick in front of my eyes. For a moment, I felt like I was Ness. The bikini was even worse than going naked. It totally screamed 'Slut!' I sighed and pulled it on. It was red and had white spots, tied around the neck, and had the same colour for the bottom.

I could tell Macey had picked this type of bikini for me because she thought I looked sexy in it. Of course, I couldn't deny there were pluses to this bikini. I laughed at how Zach would look like when he saw me in it.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I was met to shocked looks and gasps. My friends all grinned at me and Bex said something along the lines of 'Zach is going to definitely burst tonight.' I grinned and we all grabbed our towels and headed off into the indoor swimming pool that our school owns.

I was standing there with my friends for exactly 10 seconds, observing my surroundings when a pair of strong arms pulled me into their grasp. The smell intoxicated me and I instantly knew who was grabbing me now. I laughed, and sighed, turning around to face the guy I love. He had a grin on his face as he leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I smiled against his mouth and wound my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers through his hair.

At exactly 83 seconds, we pulled away, gasping for air. He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine, kissing me one more time before guiding me inside the glass doors, and leading me to the sparkling blue pool. I threw my towel down on one of the lounge chairs and held Zach's hand as we both jumped in, a scream of thrill and excitement escaping my lips.

Once we were underwater, Zach pulled me close to him and kissed me again. This time, more passionately than he ever had. A thousand memories and flashbacks raced through my mind at that moment, lost in the kiss so deeply that I almost forgot to breathe. With my lungs protesting for air, I pulled away and surfaced, gasping.

On the side of the pool, where the tiles were laid in an ornate design, Macey was standing there, with a knowing look in her eyes. I smiled at her as Zach surfaced too, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into deeper water. My back was against his chest and he was kissing my neck with those small butterfly kisses of his that always made me moan. I bit my lip, holding it in and pulled away from him, swimming to the other side with him on my tail.

I ushered Bex, Liz and Macey over and they all jumped in, splashing each of us with chlorinated water. Grant made the biggest wave as he bombed in, seeing as he had the biggest figure. Bex slapped him across the head and he whimpered. Wait. Grant just whimpered? I laughed out loud with the others and said mockingly, "Grant, you better go tidy your room otherwise Bex here will kill you," he grimaces and pulled Bex into a hug, slyly sending me a splash when he did it.

Zach chuckled as he rested his head against the nape of my neck. I smiled as he did this and turned my head over to give him a kiss on the cheek. That's when I caught sight of Ness.

She looked like she was about to cry and Justin was just looking at her with a sad expression on his face. He caught my eye and gestured with his head across the room to where Jacob was kissing one of the school sluts. I glared at him, and looked back at Ness who was just turning away to leave. Justin went with her and I gave a mental note to thank him later.

"What?" Zach asked as he looked at the expression on my face. I turned my head to where Carina and Jacob were dancing and looked back up at Zach. He was studying the couple with appraising eyes.

I answered him in a shaking tone- "Vanessa just broke up with him and now she was with Justin. All they were doing was dancing but then Vanessa saw Jacob kiss the school slut, Carina. She left wit Justin but Jacob's the one to blame. He broke her heart. She didn't want to break up with him but she felt like she couldn't trust him anymore. That's why she did it and now he's trying to make her jealous but I know it's not working. It's just making her more vulnerable and when you're a spy, vulnerability isn't in the good books."

Jacob looked over at us right then and I couldn't help but glare. I heard the change of Zach's breathing and knew that he was glaring too. Jacob looked away right then, and I turned back to where my friends were looking at us, confusing expressions on their faces. I sighed and swam over, explaining everything to them.


	8. Oh, look what you've done

I was tired. I was sincerely and utterly tired and frankly waking up wasn't an option. But feeling the soft tug on my legs I knew that I had to wake up. My inner-clock told me the time, yet I knew that I could ignore the ringing of my alarm. I sat up, kicking whoever was tugging at my foot and hearing the soft wince. My eyes fluttered open, and Bex stood in-front of me, amused. I laughed slightly and poked my tongue out. "**Reflex, sorry.**" She shrugged her shoulders and laughed softly, before beginning to speak, her thick, English accent sticking out. "**Sorry princess, I'm 'fraid you only have about twenty minutes to get ready.**" In the back of my mind I knew that it wouldn't even take me thirty seconds to get ready, but Bex really didn't have to know that. I saw her rise in victory though, looking slightly smug. "**Oh look, you guys owe me $10, told you I could wake her.**" I heard the soft giggling coming from the other three occupants of the room, looking towards them and rolling my eyes, shaking my head as I looked at the already laid-out clothes that hung near the entrance of the bathroom.

"**Thanks Mum- I mean, Macey.**" She playfully glared towards me, as Cammie and Liz laughed, though I noticed that they shared a look. Did they see me last night? Because frankly I knew that I'd gone home a tad bit early, and that Justin had told me that he best be crashing for the rest of the night. I didn't get why a guy like Justin would come bothering to save me. I knew that it was partly because I was me- because I was a vampire and we were built to lure people in. Being surrounded by a whole heap of human students' everyday wasn't really healthy, but I could live. My eyes looked towards them as I walked into the bathroom, emerging just in time, ready and dressed for this morning's breakfast. They all sighed thankfully, and waited once more for me, as I slipped on my shoes and we proceeded our way into the dining hall. What unsettled me the most is that fact that no matter what I did their looks would always be the same, that no matter what they'd always stare at me. Instead I'd simply glanced towards the sign above me which read 'English-French'. Of course I already knew of the language to be spoken, but anything that could shake off the attention proved to be mildly useful. The blubbering of spoken words behind me began as Liz enthusiastically spoke in fluent French.

The silence filled the room though, as we all turned attention, seeing a beautifully woman approach the podium and smile so kindly towards us. With a soft sigh she began to speak. "**Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai une grosse annonce à vous dire aujourd'hui, si vous mai, s'il vous plaît d'écouter attentivement**." We all stayed quiet now, as she demanded us to, only to stop halfway through her sentence and continue on in Enlgish. "**Traditions begin unexpectedly. And something that we, the staff have decided today is a thing that may shock you, a new **_**tradition**_**, if you may, that we hope you all enjoy. Last year, as many of you remember, we held a big test for all of our students, where we had a ball and- well, you all know what happened, right?**" Of course, I didn't know, but I could see Cammie's amused look and leaned into her ear, giggling softly as I spoke.

"**Sounds like fun.**" She'd laughed and nodded, shaking her head slightly as Mrs Morgan continued on speaking.

"**Well this year, we're doing the same thing. Holding another ball that will have all the same tasks…and other things. See, unpredictability is something that we like here. There are changes this year though, including the fact that you all get your covers in your next lessons. Whenever your lessons include Madame Dabney you will all have to pick a partner, because we are training you all **_**again**_** for the dance ahead.**" The hollers from the boys and the excited whispers from the girls only meant one thing, we were all freakishly excited.

I'd looked around, and then back towards Cammie with a soft sigh, she pursed her lips and giggled softly, sighing under her breath. "**Good luck Nessie, you're next.**"

I let my lip drop as I shook my head slightly, rolling my eyes. It'd completely slipped my mind that the next class of mine was with Madame Dabney. My eyes couldn't help but peer at the person across the hall. My eyes didn't meet Justin's but I swear to god you should've seen the smile that he held.

I sighed as I finished my breakfast before Cammie and I dutifully rose and made our way towards our next class. The look on Madame Dabney's face was incredulous as she looked towards us, elegantly walking around. I felt an arm on my shoulder, the smell was familiar…and besides, nobody but him would have enough courage to lay a finger on me.

"**Do you mind being my partner?**" I turned towards Justin, and began feeling those bloody drilling eyes from all over the room. I cursed under my breath and shook my head, as I bit my lip, rolling my eyes before I answered him.

"**Sorry Einstein, but I think we'll need our covers- then we'll see who we have to dance…**" My sentence cut short, as I stared towards Madame Dabney who'd walked over towards us, smiling warmly and waving her hands around.

"**Oh Vanessa, it doesn't matter who you dance with. Though in the night of the ball you'll need to use your cover.**" She'd smiled and walked off towards another couple, tapping shoulders and pushing people together. I tried to ignore the smug look coming from Justin.

"**Don't start. Honestly, cover or no cover, I'll kick your ass.**" He laughed, and I did too, though I was being serious. He could still sense that humour though, something that nobody ever did, nobody except…Jacob. He'd laughed softly though, as Madame Dabney carried a box in front of the classroom and asked for us to all sit down. We sat of course, as she assigned us out covers. My eyes stayed intently on the page.

**Name: **Michelle Ford

**Age: **Eighteen

**Star sign: **Sagittarius

**Major information:**

**-**Diana Kingston's closest friend

-Supermodel for Victoria's Secret [Youngest Ever]

-Girlfriend to Michael Jensen

-Rivalry with Jacqueline Carlingford.

My eyes scanned the page for more information, my eyes wide. That was it? Everything else was up to our imaginations? I sighed, a frown forming on my face. I just simply hoped that this wouldn't be as hard as it seemed. As Madame Dabney instructed us to find our partners I walked slowly towards Justin, sighing as he took my hand, barely hearing the music as he pulled me close, as he spoke softly into my ear.

"**Well, who did Miss Vanessa Cullen get? Who are you going to be on Sunday?**" I sighed as he spun me around, our brains functioning as one, our body moving as if we were one. My lip jutted out, as I recalled the information on my piece of paper.

"**I…I'm going to be Michelle Ford, the youngest Victoria Secret Model, I'm friend to Diana Kingston, and I am going out with…Michael Jensen.**" I saw the disappointment flash in his eyes, followed by a quick smile. He nodded, that cocky jerk, as he smirked towards me, speaking softly once more.

"**I'm sure everyone will be hoping that you wear one of their 'pieces'. And you know what? You're one of my friends…I, of course, being Jeremy Rogers. It seems that you dislike my wife?**" It was funny how serious he seemed, how his lying proved to look so real. Curtly I shook my head, retorting with something that proved my childish. Why did he have to seem so much more superior compared to me?

"**Well, sorry to burst your bubble Justin, but we're not at the dance yet…and frankly, I don't think you're allowed to even **_**have**_** a wife.**" He smirked and pouted, leaving me to laugh softly to myself; I shook my head, as we continued to dance, before a tap on my shoulder drifted my attention.

I could feel Justin tense up, so I simply turned around, turning face-to-face, or well, chest-to-face, with Jacob. Why the _fuck_ did he have to do this? To annoy me? I barred my teeth, but he didn't seem to notice, instead he'd smiled and glared towards Justin, before turning to me.

"**May I have this dance?**" I could feel my ears burning up, something they always did when I was angry. I needed to find my inner peace. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes slightly, opening them and half-hoping that Jacob was all a dream. Unfortunately he was still there, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"**Whatever.**" I sighed as he grabbed my hand, I could immediately feel his fast pulse, his warmth that would've burned anybody else. My eyes looked towards his, for that one time feeling that tingling sensation that seemed to disappear slowly, before I knew it we were dancing, terribly.

It was a fact that Jacob Black could not dance, and here he was trying his hardest. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't; not in front of him. "**So…I overheard what you were talking about with your…**_**friend**_**, so you're going to be Michelle, huh? Wow, isn't fate so nice? I'm going to be Michael, you know, your **_**boyfriend**_**?**"

I could've blacked out, or at least given him a black eye…damn, that guy was getting on my nerves. I sighed calmly though, not saying anything, keeping my lips sealed tight. Jacob had chuckled under his breath, as I spoke, mumbling softly. "**Fate also makes me want to punch you in the face…**"

But of course it was too loud, like it always was for us. I could hear the staggered laughter coming from the people around me, feel the sudden looseness around the room when I said those words, I didn't even know why Jacob bothered to smile anymore. I wasn't using empty threats, not in this moment.

Instead he continued on, as if everything was okay, as he shrugged his shoulders and spoke softly to me. I felt myself flinch, not ready to think about the consequences of what I really wanted to do. "**I guess that's how it's going to be then Nessie, huh? Too bad I'm the only one that knows your secret.**"

My eyes glared, as I spoke softly, as my eyes landed into his, I leaned closer, as if my lips were about to land on his. I could feel his body tense up, and all at the same time he was like goo under my touch, he held his breath as I exhaled, our bodies moved as one…up until the moment when I smirked, tilted my head, and my fist connected with his jaw.

"**You're wrong.**" I'd whispered shakily, as I held my fist, my eyes immediately darting towards Madame Dabney. I knew she'd have heard, that loud crack and how Jacob had staggered back, holding his jaw, but she didn't notice…it was as if she didn't want to. A part of me wondered why, but another part of me was simply thankful.

I'd just turned on my heel as I exited the room, quickly. I couldn't take this anymore…did Madame Dabney know too? I was tired, of it all, of all the thinking. All the covers and the secrets. My back loudly landed against the brick of the wall, as I slid down, as I sat. My tears were overfilling and I'd felt myself brace for the tears that never came out. I'd been holding them in too long, not even the sound of approaching footsteps could stop me.

My hair shielded my eyes, but I knew the unstable breathing, the sound of somebody landing next to me and wrapping their arms around me, the feeling of security as I cried, into his chest, unstable and insecure. I didn't really know what to say. I wanted to keep him away from it all too. So I cried and I cried, and it ended there, at least, I'd thought so.

-----------

_Sunday, the Dance._

_-----------_

Striding I walked ahead, towards Cammie and keeping my posture set. I didn't know how or what I should tell her but I knew that my next few actions were critical. So I spun her around, grabbing her arm and showed her. I showed her as I crawled. My eyes on the ground as I looked for my earring. I didn't mean to, but the giggling coming from near our room. The first person that snapped to my mind was Cammie but of course that sickening feeling of guilt set in. My eyes were blank as they landed on Zach. But you see, he wasn't alone, and in his arms was... Tina? I felt the sudden urge to...slap him, but I had no right, a shocked gasp fell from my lips and though it was absurdly silent the two heard, this was the problem with going to a spy school. His hands slipped from her waist as he started towards me. Here's a lesson in life, don't ever mess with a Gallagher Girl.

"**Vanessa, this...it isn't what it looks like.**"

"**What is it supposed to look like, huh Zach?**" Truth be told I was annoyed, because I trusted him not to break my friends heart and yet here he was, hurting her like she was worthless. His eyes dropped and he stopped speaking, Tina looking aggressively towards me but walking away towards the bathroom to get her hair fixed or something. I crossed my arms, as I spoke. "**That's what I thought.**"

I stopped speaking, as I looked down, getting ready to turn away but hearing his soft begging which seemed to stop me in my tracks. "**You know you can't tell her, I'm your friend, and she is too. If you tell her this you'll hurt her Vanessa, she can't know this…**" I wasn't listening though, as I sighed, as I turned towards him once more, ready to go to the party.

"**You're not my friend…anymore Zach, you can't be…you- not telling her will hurt her more. She needs to know, you need to learn…**" I was sick of injustice, as I walked away, quickening my pace. I needed to see Cammie right now…

The scene faded as I pulled my arm away, my eyes looking towards Cammie's shocked pupils. She didn't seem scared, but she looked confused, she looked towards me with a questioning look, her words soft and breathless. "**What was that…**" I sighed, biting my lip and giving her a look of apology. I needed to do it though; I could ruin myself but never let Cammie get hurt. She had a life, they all did, they couldn't undo their mistakes, and I could simply do so.

"**I can't…explain Cammie, I promise…just- not now...**" I'd sighed as I walked away, my eyes only slightly looking back…


	9. Last dance

I looked up as Zach entered the ballroom, looking as unruffled and perfect as ever. My thoughts flashed back to when Ness had 'shown' me the memory of Zach and Tina making out. Sure their covers were husband and wife but they didn't have to necessarily pash. My mind flickered to the thought that he had wanted to do this, to hurt me. The tears in my eyes threatened to spill over but I held them back, willing myself not to cry in front of him.

In my peripheral image, I saw Ness flash me a worried look and start to come over. When she reached me, Zach was by the punch table, looking at me warily. His eyes flickered between me and Ness, and his figure looked like he was bracing himself for something. As I started pretending to talk to Ness, her rambling something random, a blonde, giggling girl came up to him and brush passed him a piece of evapopaper. I grimaced and turned back to Ness who put her hand on my arm and said,

"Cammie, settle this with Zach once and for all. I know you're hurt but don't go around hiding this stuff. I'll hack into the system and choose a song that will help you with your progress. Tell Zach you know about it. He deserves your anger, your fury. Good luck." With that, she walked away, leaving me standing there, alone and confused.

Zach cast me a look and started over just as 'Last Dance – Nina' came on. Pain shot through me at the meaning of this song.

_Would you rather know the truth?_

_Even if it hurts you…_

_So here we are, can't believe our song is fading out. _

_Thought we would dance like this forever._

_And every single not is breaking down _

_Till there's no sound._

It was past the minute mark by now so I started to where Zach was passing a girl who was definitely flirting with him. An unspoken question passed through us and I held out my hand in which he took, confused but silent. We headed out to the dance floor. I looked into his eyes as we both swayed to the music.

_So take my hand,_

_Follow me down to the floor right now. _

_Only have half a song left to go._

_I'm not even angry for what you done._

_I'm only sad I have to let go._

Ness came back on the dance floor, looking very unhappy by Jacob standing next to her. She caught my eye and I gave her the tiniest nod possible. Looking back up at Zach, I said, "So is there anything you'd like to tell me?" He looked at me with well-faked confusion in his eyes. He sighed and replied,

"There's nothing I'm hiding from you," I looked as his pupils dilated and let out a winded breath.

"I know about it." I said, tears glazing my eyes over. He looked away and loosened his grip on my waist.

"What do you know about?" he breathed, we stopped dancing but the music continued on.

_You were innocent till I proved you guilty_

_Even if it kills me_

_The truth is better than the lie_

_No going back I reached my final verdict_

_You had my heart and hurt it_

_But I won't let you see me cry_

_This is our last dance, our last dance._

I looked up at him and spoke the word I despised the most right now. "Tina," I whispered my voice shaky. I stared straight at him, waiting for his reaction. He flinched and a look of pain crossed his entire face. Then, as if a new though had occurred to him, he winced and looked back down at me.

"How'd you know about that?" His voice shook. My tears were clouding my vision, making it hard to see his face.

"I have my sources," I looked away. Somehow, it didn't sound as cool when I said it. "So it's true then. You were making out with Tina in the hallway near our room?" he looked away, his mouth forming a thin line, his face expressionless.

_And I'm trippin' on the thought of this,_

_You've broken up the best part of us_

_For what…was it worth it? _

_Cos when the record ends,_

_You won't be seeing me again_

_And then you'll know if it was worth everything._

"It's over," I whispered, some tears escaping my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and forced a smile. I was sure it looked strangled because my face felt stiff. "I just can't trust you to be loyal to me anymore. I hope I don't make life difficult for you in the future. And it's not worth my time to ever see you again. That's it. You're gone from my life for good. From the moment I leave this ballroom, I never want to see, hear, or feel you again. I don't even want to think about you. Just stay out of my life." I meant the words forcefully but somehow, the words came out of my mouth softly, like I was trying to comfort him.

_No going back, I reached my final verdict, _

_You had my heart and hurt it_

_But I won't let you see me cry_

_This is our last dance, our last dance._

I looked towards where the circular dining tables were and spotted my six friends looking at me with a worried expression on their faces. I strutted over to my friends, pulling away from his strong grasp. He let me leave unwillingly but, deciding it was best for him, let me pull away. My eyes strayed from his face, not wanting to see the expression there. I started for the double doors in the front of the room and opened them up. I turned around to see Tina approaching a still frozen Zach, pulling him in for a kiss. Turning away quickly, I walked out the doors and into the courtyard.

_Would you rather know the truth?_

_Even if it was hurting you_

_Could you say goodbye_

_If you knew that it was right?_

_Our last dance, this is our last dance, our last dance. _

I closed the door behind me just as the final beats for the song died away. There, the tears I'd been holding back for so long escaped my eyes, pouring down my cheeks and onto the marble of the fountain beneath me. Macey, Bex, Liz, and Ness all embraced me in a group hug which made me feel slightly better. I looked up as Jonas, Grant, Justin, and Macey's new guy, Rick; all gave me a big bear hug before letting go. I didn't know why Justin was there, but it felt okay hugging him. Rick, though. It was very awkward. Nodding feebly, answering their silent questions, I walked back up to my room and collapsed on my bed, fully dress, and cried myself to sleep.

_Last Dance. _

**Zach POV**

I watched as Cammie slipped through the double doors, unnoticed by anyone but me and her friends. They all followed after her and I felt a tinge of jealousy at their status in her life. She was beautiful, an angel, and they had all the right to go and comfort her when she was so badly hurt. The song 'You Oughta Know' came on next and my heart shattered. This song was obviously from Cammie. The next thing I knew, Tina was approaching me with that smug look on her face and that air of victory around her. She roughly pulled my tie down so my head was her level and kissed me full on the mouth. In the corner of my eye, I saw Cammie look away and escape this hell hole. I couldn't object to what Tina did. I couldn't blow our cover even if Cammie was deeply hurt. When the kiss ended, I pushed her away gently and rushed off to find my beloved Cammie.

When I got to her room, I picked the lock and opened the door. There lay Cammie, sleeping so peacefully and looking as gorgeous as ever. That was until I noticed the gleaming streaks on her chin that got caught in the light when she moved. I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek when a silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ness asked. I grimaced and fled from the room as fast as my feet would allow me.


	10. Can I ask you a question, please?

I frowned, as I walked away from Cammie, seeing the wrenchingly sad look that caressed her features, but I needed to go, I'd done enough and knowing that she was upset had only hurt me. I'd looked down, my lip trembling, halfway down the hall already but hearing somebody in the room, turning around I'd walked towards the room, speechless to the very max as Zach stood in front of Cammie, ready to kiss her cheek goodnight. He didn't deserve it, so with I sigh I'd spoken. "**What are **_**you**_** doing here?**" He'd turned towards me, then left the room, his presence only shown in the wind that flurried past me, I'd held in a breath as I stepped into the room quietly.

The moonlight streamed past the half-open window, highlighting the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, I'd sighed softly, shaking my head, and very gently I'd sat on the seat right next to her, tilting my head up and letting my lips glisten. My eyes flickered towards her; she looked like the princess that had fallen asleep. I looked at her dress, white, it suited her. It defined her body, and the shoulderless design of it suited her, I knew that many people knew I was beautiful; but there was a reason behind her, Cammie was simply beautiful because she was born that way. I knew though that she didn't know it yet, she was used to being invisible, and she simply liked it that way.

Sighing I'd looked up towards the velvet sky, my lip juttering out as I tightened the hold of the cardigan that I'd quickly wrapped around me. I'd let a soft murmur escape from my pressed lips, as I looked down, very suddenly feeling a presence at the door. I'd turned around quickly, my eyes meeting those of Justin's. He was lying against the doorway, looking at me with a half-smile.

He'd looked towards me, clearing his throat softly before beginning to speak once more, for once, looking serious as he slowly walked towards the side of me, sighing softly. "**Nessie, we should go back to the party…people will be wondering where you are, and I think we've given Mr. Solomon the 'she's at the bathroom' story too much, even for tonight.**" His eyes flickered towards my frowning features, as I nodded and looked down, before looking towards him, his outstretched hand, and grabbed it, my hand caressing his warm skin.

And then we'd walked down the hallway, my voice breaking through the silence, slicing like a sharp knife would. I pursed my lips. "**I feel guilty about it- about all of it. I've been through this before Justin, and you know that I wasn't feeling too good about it, right? I know she feels terrible, I don't need a little sign saying 'this is how a heart breaks.'**" I let out one more shuddering breath, feeling his arm secure around me, as he pulled me close and gave me one reassuring squeeze. His smile encouraged me.

And then we'd walked towards the central area of the hall, and I knew that I really couldn't say anymore, dutifully I'd turned towards him, smiling softly as I walked past. "**Oh, I promise I'll save you a dance Jeremy, don't you worry about it. I'll be back, I'm parched.**" And then I'd smiled softly and embraced Justin, biting my lip as I saw who I couldn't ever forget, a face that seemed to peer towards me. I sighed and placed a placid smile on my lips as Mr Solomon walked towards me, bowing softly, his eyes glowing. He needed points, he was some actor.

"**Well, if it isn't Miss Michelle Ford, I should tell you, I'm such a big fan of you, of all the things you've done. I heard about a rumour, now I know I shouldn't ask, but is it true that Michael's **_**proposed?**_" I knew that Mr Solomon didn't know anything and that I shouldn't have blamed him, but I couldn't help it, shaking my head I held in a laugh, I placed my hand on his arm, as if it was the most hilarious thing ever. "**Oh wow, if only people knew the real deal, I'm sorry, but that is not true at all. I'm happy where I am now; we both are…**"

_Jacob POV_

I'd seen her talking to Mr Solomon, after that absence that she'd had for a while, my angry eyes had turned towards Justin, as I barred my teeth, feeling the anger penetrate through me, through my hard shell. I'd strode towards her, smiling towards Mr Solomon, though I didn't know him. I outstretched my hands towards him as I bustled towards Renesmee, my arm gripping around her waist loosely. "**Oh there you are baby. I was wondering where you'd gone. Oh, hello there, I'm Michael, Michael Jensen.**"

I'd shaken hands with him, seeing him smile as he spoke to us, his eyes moving from Renesmee to me, nodding his head so softly that it was hard to notice. "**Oh, I'm bothering you, forgive me, I'm terrible, I'll leave you two.**" And with that he'd nodded towards me, and majestically grabbed Renesmee's hand and spoke softly. "**Pleasure to meet you.**" And then he'd walked away, leaving me and my smirking self to turn towards Renesmee, my eyebrow raising in suggestion, I tried to keep myself in-check though, because I wasn't Jacob Black; because I was Michael Jensen right now.

"**You still owe me a dance, darling.**" I'd said towards her, seeing her smile softly, though I knew she was fighting the urge to slap me. It was wrong; but I was enjoying this more as time passed. My smile faded, as the song began to play, as I grabbed her glowering hand, as I looked into her eyes and as the room seemed to stand still. We were walking towards the dance floor, and she'd stepped close towards me, placing her hand lightly on my shoulder, as the beginning chords of the song echoed through the silence of time.

_You left a letter as a clue …_

My eyes stared deep into hers, as she sighed softly, as we danced, or at least tried to, I could see the sadness which seemed to conjure inside of her, as her trembling lip stopped what it was doing, as her eyes flickered towards a spot in the room, all I could see was him, her loverboy, I sighed softly, as I looked down, avoiding the barreling glances from the people all around us. Her eyes caught mine, as she dropped the gaze. I pulled back, suddenly hearing what seemed the end of the song.

_You're leaving me behind  
Just let her go (just let her go)  
Just let her go (just let her go)_

I saw as a hand began to be placed on Renesmee's arm, as she turned to meet the tinkling eyes of Justin. My eyes narrowed, as we shared a look, he smiled though, his eyes warily looking towards me, though his words seemed dowsed with carelessness. "**'Chelle, you still owe me a dance, you know? And since we're here already…well, if Michael doesn't mind…**" The look he gave me assured that I shouldn't have minded. Gruffly I'd stepped back, before looking towards her and him. "**Of course, I don't mind.**" And then I'd walked, towards Carina, not looking back at all.

_Nessie POV_

My eyes looked towards Justin, as he smiled, as the new song began playing, as we swayed softly to the music that wasn't even sounding. I could only hear the tinkling of Champaign glasses, the laughter from the students around us…yet my focus was on him, my focus was only on him. His smile was contagious, as his arm caressed my back; it felt so perfect; so right. And then the song began to play, and then we began to sway.

_Can I ask you a question please?  
__Promise you won't laugh at me,  
__Honestly, I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed,_

The words crashed among us, as he pulled me close, as I breathed him in, his scent…his smile, his everything. He seemed not to utter his words, as we swayed, I didn't know what this feeling was, the one that seemed to engulf me like wild-fire, the one that made my eyes glued onto his. "**It's been a while since I've seen you, I've been…waiting.**" There was an ounce of truth to his words, the truth that gave me the edge, and that faced me, as my eyes softly drilled into his.

I'd nodded, letting my smile drip from the corners of my lips, as I looked towards him, and nodded my head, tempted to rest frailly upon his chest, to feel his presence. I was going crazy; this feeling was making me idiotic. Strangely, I loved it; I didn't have any problem, not at all. I'd meekly looked up, my eyes slow, my heartbeat staggering. "**If…I knew you were going to miss me that much then I wouldn't have left, Jeremy…not that you minded. It's not like I did it all so forcefully.**"

_As twisted as it seems,  
__I only feel love when it's in my dreams._

He smirked softly, nodding as if he understood, as if our words were not at all so cryptic. His forehead creased though, as he began, as he spoke softly, stopping then starting again. Only this once tonight did he seem so nervous. "**I- I need to tell you something…**" It seemed that he didn't know exactly what to say, or how to say it, all I knew was that there were words that were needed to be shared. He struggled, sighing to himself and cursing softly.

_So let in the morning light, let the darkness fade away,_

Our eyes locked in a passionate embrace. My breathing grew ragged, speeding up, and then stopping suddenly. I gasped internally when his lips touched mine. They were soft, like marshmallows, and fitted into mine perfectly. Unlike, Jacob's burning hot one, Justin's was warm, and just the right temperature. My lips moved against his in a fired frenzy, as I pulled myself closer to him.

His arms locked around my waist even tighter than before, and my hand wound through his now-tousled hairdo. His tongue nudged against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Before I could grant it to him though, his body was pulled away from mine with such force that I staggered backwards a few steps. Finally gaining control, I looked up to see Jacob glaring towards Justin who sported another black eye. Poor guy.

The music came to a sudden stop, and everything blanked. All I could see were the flurried movements between the both of them, the flying fists, the quick movements of the teachers as they pulled the two apart, my scream which seemed too loud to come from a supermodel or a model of any type. "**Stop!**" I wanted to throw myself against them, I was being held back though, and so were they, and all three of us were being pushed out the door, into the hallway.

As I straightened up, I heard a sound of footsteps and a whiff of familiar male cologne. My thoughts suddenly flitted to Mr. Solomon, who appeared around the corner at that exact same moment. A hand gripped mine, and I looked up to see a smirking Jacob, who was glaring at Justin like he was a piece of chewing gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe. Justin was looking at me longingly, his eyes flickering between my face and our enclose hands every half second or so. I stuck my tongue out at Jacob and let go of him, walking over to stand by myself, leaning against a wall. Mr. Solomon stood before us, an amused expression on his face.

"Well, I guess you know your consequences. This..." He pointed to the two boys, "Leads to a detention." Then, did I really study them. Justin had more than just a black eye. His cheek was bruised a light purple which would most likely turn darker in just a few minutes, a cut lip, and his nose was bleeding. I glared at Jacob and studied him. His injuries were even worse than Justin's but I felt no remorse for him. He deserved it. He had two black eyes, a purple cheek, and a bump on his forehead, a broken nose, and a lip that was sprouting blood. I held my breath, not letting the smell of blood empower me too much. Though I had perfected my senses long ago, I still had some difficulty controlling it when I was this close to it in such a long amount of time. Jacob, seeing my pained expression wriggled away from me, letting me get some air.

Solomon was rattling on about how they had to scrub the trophies in the trophy case clean and then cleaning the unused classroom on the 2nd floor that was just absolutely disgusting. I locked eyes with Justin, not paying attention to Mr. Solomon and a million thoughts raced through my mind. The kiss. That wasn't supposed to happen. But the way his lips formed a protection area around mine, and how my body fitted into his perfectly, like we were two pieces of a puzzle. It just felt so right, yet so wrong. Our relationship just couldn't, wouldn't happen. He was a spy. I was a vampire. Two things that just, by nature, couldn't mesh together. The urge to wrap my arms around him was so strong, that the thoughts radiating from my mind evaporated on the spot.

Finally, Mr. Solomon walked away, leaving us standing there. Jacob muttered a string of profanities and I glared at him in distaste. "I'll leave you to your loving moment." He said through clenched teeth and walked away, toward where the boy's dorms were. Now that he was enrolled in Blackthorne, he had full access to everything the boys did, including their sleeping dorms. Justin walked over to me and held my face in his hands, as if I were the most fragile and precious thing on this planet. My urge to kiss him came back with a pang as he made contact with me. My breathing quickened and I gasped at how close we were, our foreheads almost touching.

He suddenly pulled away, though, and disappointment crossed my face. His face held a mix of anguish and pain on it as he muttered the words I just couldn't take. "We can't do this." He whispered. I nodded, understanding the meaning behind his words. Vampire, Vampire, Vampire. I kept silently cursing myself. Why did I have to be a freaking vampire?! Seriously. I paused suddenly. Why did Justin want to end this anyway? Well, what was left of it? I looked up at him questioningly but he just shook his head and walked away, leaving me curling into a ball, right then and there, and bursting into tears.

_Justin POV_

It took me most of my willpower to walk away from her. She was an angel, yet I was a demon and couldn't affect her ways of life. I played girls. She was good. I couldn't permanently damage her like I have done to all those other girls. It just wasn't fair. Was this how it felt like to be in love but knew you couldn't be in love at the same time? Anger coursed through me and I ran with full speed up to where the balcony was, where I could scream my lungs out and no one would hear me.

"ARGHH!" I screamed out in frustration. Frustration at myself, at my habits, at my whole fucking life! I was through with it. These days, it seemed like I was living just for the sake of it, not for any purpose. Vanessa had changed my point of view in everything. Just hearing her alluring, warm voice made me relax. I would've killed that Jacob guy right then and there if it weren't for the fact that she had screamed out for me to stop. I wrestled with the tears that threatened to spill over and but lost the war. Slumping down against the wall, my head in my hands, I cried until the tears stopped coming.

_Nessie POV_

The floors collapsed from below me, and I was blinded by the rush, that feeling that scathed through the barricade that prevented anybody from coming in. But it was too late, because I knew that Justin had broken through it, through everything, but now he was gone. I would do this though, I needed to do this, because without him I may have been miserable, but with him it wasn't right. We were two different forces of nature, and as one it wasn't right, I cradled myself in my arms, my breath stopping short, my lips parted with the inaudible sound escaping them.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, for I was paralyzed into this sense, the sense of lost and grief. Justin's voice broke through my silence; the scream of pain that I swore only the pits of my mind could bear to make up. I didn't want him hurt; I didn't want to watch him being lost right in front of my eyes. I'd be stuck in this façade forever, but never in my life would I drag him into all of this. A ball I'd crawled into, as my breaths lashed through me, as the pain heaved through my body. This was my ghost, the girl inside of me that cared…I let the tears slowly wash her away.

**OOC;** omg, well, this is long, but let me thank tunarh for helping me out! we halfed this, because she was so amazing. =] lol, but remember to **R&R** and a title, please help us with that. =] thank you all. 3


	11. Cutting

**Cammie POV**

When I woke up, I felt like hell had come through with its tornado and swept through my entire body, making me feel like nothing was inside. I felt hollow, empty and the memories of last night flooded through my head once more. I let out a soft whimper and climbed out of bed, making my head turn a full 360 and I stumbled back, collapsing on my pillows. I huffed out a sigh and got up more slowly, careful to hold on to my bed for balance.

Once I controlled my feet, I walked into the bathroom and tried to do something about the mass of bobby pins in my hair from last night. It was a total mess. My hair was sticking up in the most random places, and the bobby pins were digging into my scalp. Oh, so _that _was what had caused the head rush.

I distinctly heard someone rustle the bedcovers and walk into the bathroom but the mirror was too fogged up with my breathing for me to see anyone. "Cammie." A singsong voice said quietly. I immediately knew who this voice belonged to. Vanessa. I turned carefully, remembering her 'power' and eyed her cautiously. Was she a witch? One of those vampires in a storybook who had amazing talents. I shook these thoughts from my head and smiled briefly.

"Hey, Nessie. How was last night?" Gosh, that must have been the most obvious question in the world. It was clear that I was attempting to small talk her. She shook her head sadly and burst into tears right then and there. I rushed over to comfort her. Whatever the problem was, she was absolutely going crazy about it. I didn't care if she had magical powers that I didn't know existed. I didn't care if she could kill me by just twisting my head to the side. Whatever the problem was, she was my friend, and it was my duty to comfort her in times of need.

She seemed in anguish, gasping for air, her eyes barely meeting mine in this moment. Witch, or spy, she had feelings, and right now, no matter how indestructible she seemed, she was doomed, and I didn't know why. I cooed in her ear, unsure whether my other three sleeping roommates could hear us, that really wasn't my concern. "Nessie, are you…okay?" The words stumbled out of my mouth as I patted her back and handed her the box of Kleenex on the counter.

Wiping the tears away, she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. Seeing her like this made my heart just want to disappear. It couldn't break anymore seeing as someone had already shattered it. All she could do was merely mouth the words that seemed to make her cry that much more. "Justin." Her voice was merely a whisper, though I should've seen it coming. It was time that guys knew not to mess with us Gallagher girls.

Confused, the strong façade that she once held strong came crashing down like boulders, with the one tear that managed to escape, sliding down her cheek, down to the hollow of her throat. She only looked towards me, dead. She wasn't that lively girl that I'd met; she was her ghost, nobody at all. She looked paler, like the world couldn't see any less. All she did was hold herself, cradle herself as she smacked softly against the wall. I felt the pang of sadness concur between the both of us. "Vanessa, I'm…I'm so sorry, I should've told you sooner." Wiping the tears away she looked towards me, taking a deep breath. The happiness in her voice disappeared; I could tell she was trying to maintain it. "It's not your fault…"

"I thought he was different. Not like all those other guys out there." I shook my head sympathetically but she kept going, "He just seemed so sweet to me, he helped me through the times with Jacob. I never would've suspected him of doing something this horrible." A few tears escaped down her cheeks and landed on her skirt. I led her out to the room and sat her on my bed. Opening up my laptop, I punched in a few keys and hacked into the Blackthorne database files. I let out a sigh as my eyes swept over Zach's name and I fought the urge to click on it. When I got to the name 'Justin Blackthorne', I let out a strangled yelp and my hand started shaking. "What's wrong?" she asked, her hand flying to her mouth once she caught sight of his name.

"He's a descendant?" Her voice slightly boomed, but it was only like that to me. The past few minutes her voice was only in a whisper, her normal tone shocked me. With her eyes reading over the files she shook her head, tilting her head in confusion. "I…can't…believe it." She rolled the keypad, scrolling through the names, the people, everybody that we knew that Justin Blackthorne had been with. Needless to say, it was a long list.

"Wow." I muttered as we scanned the 153 conquests he had been with. Eva Alvarez, Courtney Bauer, Tina Walters, Kim Lee … all from Gallagher. I shook my head in disbelief and disgust. This guy was clearly a player. And Tina had already slept with him! That bitch. Immersed as I was, I could still hear my friends finally waking up and creeping up behind me to have a look at what I was reading. Before they could even take a step from their positions though, I said, "Guys! Come here. There's something you need to see." Within 5 seconds, the three of them had scanned the lists quickly. They turned to me, their mouths a perfect O.

But of course, they all looked at each other, and towards Nessie, the honest wreck that she was. Macey only muttered the words first, her eyes firing into all of ours. "Nessie, you can't let him win, you can't-..." She simply trailed off, Bex continuing her sentence, her thick British accent standing out. "You can't be tricked." All Liz could do was shake her head, and then looked towards the screen, then towards me, her voice cracking in disbelief. "You hacked the system?" Strangled laughter fell from their lips, minus Nessie and me of course, and seeing the look we'd both held they stopped, their game obviously turning on. We all turned towards Nessie, who still shook her head.

But their eyes peered towards me, the stunning realization hit me. "We can't let Blackthorne win." They nodded their heads in perfect harmony and their faces lit up excitedly. Oh, this was so on.

"Guys, we've already gotten our hearts broken by the Blackthorne boys. Ness got hurt by Justin, Cammie by Zach, and even Grant was flirting with some random at the party. The only plus in our team is that Macey found someone. Rick Johnson. Senior, extremely hot, and unbelievably sweet. And the only steady relationship here is Liz's with Jonas." Bex ticked us off her fingers like we were a list she was planning to take shopping.

"We can't let those boys do what they think they can do. We're not weak, we're Gallagher girls, and we don't need those three, and you know what? Let's make this…all of it…official." She smirked as she looked around, meeting all of our eyes, something mischievous was stirring the cauldron in her mind, and we all knew it. "We all need to swear, not to let them get to us; if they want it? Then they'll try. We're in the school full of excellent women; let's not let our hearts get in the way." It was like she was running a cult, but I couldn't help but nod my head. I was sad, and upset, but what better way to get revenge that to know that it didn't affect you?

"Guys…I don't think- I can't do it…" I muttered, looking down, shaking my head. I didn't know if I was capable. "I-I can't." A rule in our school was never to give up, did the rule apply to love?

Just then a knock on the door startled me, making me jump. One of the worst possible mistakes in a girl's life was to get surprised. "Cammie! Please open the door?!" I gasped at the familiar voice and let out a strangled cry, rushing into an open cupboard. Macey and Bex quickly closed the door shut and I heard Liz open the door. Through a crack, I saw Ness and Bex making a barricade so that Zach couldn't get in. tears started sp**il**ling down my cheeks at his tear-streaked face. If I was in this much pain, I couldn't even imagine how much pain he would be in. I slapped a hand over my mouth as I started crying again.

**Zach POV**

I peered over Bex and Ness, trying to get a good look at Cammie. Was she happy, sad, or perfectly normal? I just had to see that she was fine and I would go, leave her be. Let her live her life without my interference. But no matter which corner I looked, I couldn't see her. She was hiding from me and that just proved how much she didn't want to see me. I sighed and walked away, away from the astounded faces of her friends. Once I got around the corner that would lead me to my room, I looked up, surprised to see a feminine figure standing outside my door.

It was Cammie. And she was crying. And her wrists were cut. And she was bleeding like mad. I rushed towards her and guided her into my room.

**Ness POV**

I rushed out of the room, as we peered inside, and I immediately knew where Cammie was. I ran, as fast as I could without looking inhuman, towards the only place she'd go. I knew that I had to push past the dorms of the Blackthorne boys, but I would do it. I avoided their glance, and turned a corner, only to see a sight that broke my heart. Here was Cammie, cradled in Zach's arms, on the floor, blood surrounding them, her wrists slit, and her eyes puffy and red. I was ready to launch off, but I stayed.

It was like looking at a car crash, I knew I couldn't look away; all I could so was stant there, my heart slowly shattering. I could see the tears that streaked their faces, the forbiddens smiles in this moment, they were speaking with their eyes, and it was incredible. My jaw flew open, and my tears appeared; this was love.

**(AN: Ok, Ok. I made Cammie kind of emo here. Forgive me! This was in the plot. Couldn't back out. And it was kind of necessary if you wanted Zach back with Cammie ;) Ok. We need a title so review!)**


	12. Without You

As I walked away I smiled, to myself, drying the tears that were threatening to spill over my eyes. I simply kept walking, endlessly, though I didn't know where. I could see the eyes of the Blackthorne boys following me, as I was in a daze. Earth and reality slapped me in the face, at the person that stood before me. My breathing stopped short, looking at his features, that hair, those eyes, the lips that made me just want to go up to him. I could feel all my walls breaking down, at the traitor tears that trailed my cheek, I ignored him though, and kept walking, through the halls, seeing the pained look in his eyes.

"Vanessa!" I heard the cry, and the footsteps approaching, I was just about ready to sprint off, but hearing him approach stopped me, as his hand landed on my shoulder and our eyes locked in a gaze that was strong. I'd seen love before in my eyes, but this feeling trumped it all, the feeling that was eating me up. I could feel it then, the urge, the sudden yearning, as he pulled close, his grip like a metal frame against my waist, as his lips touched mine.

Oh how perfect it all seemed, as he pressed his lips closer, my hands automatically wounding around his neck, my fingers running through his hair, I could hear the whistles coming from the people around us, but I was in my own world, I was with Justin, and that kept me in place. Simply I pulled him closer, his tongue against my lip just begging for an entrance, he gripped me tighter, closer. I felt him take over. My body was limp, fragile against his hold. He didn't want to let go, yet he gave me the option. I fought my urge, I pulled away.

He looked confused and taken aback. I clenched my fists against my sides and fought the urge to sprint up to him and embrace him again. I yearned for his hands wrapped around my waist, my hands in his hair, and the fresh nature-y scent of him. He was like a drug to me, and I couldn't keep avoiding him. Hard as it seems, our relationship was quite simple. We needed each other. He needed me and I needed him. If I were ever separated from him for any amount of time, I would go crazy. I had spent the last night in my bed thinking about him. Blood was a second option to him. I would've stood there for days, months, years even, just standing there and admiring him. His hands were outstretched, as if he were going to hug me again, and his face was just as perfect as ever. Minus the pained and frustrated look. The tears spilled even faster than before and I turned on my heel, using all of the power that I still had in me, and walked away from the man I loved...

I rushed through the hallways I knew so well, avoiding all contact with whoever was near me, the tears rushing like waterfalls against my pained features. I didn't talk, wave or smile, like stone I was. I was a vampire, and he was a spy. Could he love me if he didn't know me? I gave myself to him, yet he didn't even know my name. I was scared to love, blood was second to him that's true, yet I didn't know by how much. I walked, fast, confused and pained. If I wasn't the monster that I was then I would have the chance, I'd let him hold me in his arms. But it wasn't fair; I couldn't love him with the back of my mind telling me that he had to go soon, that he'd disappear. Spies were similar to vampires; and though I knew he'd be my forever I was unsure if it'd be possible. The upset behaviour pounded through me, my heart pounding in my ears, up until I heard the secret bell, and the words which boomed from the speakers.

**CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK**

My thoughts flickered to Justin, as I changed directions and ran back. I stopped my eyes wide, my mouth open. I watched Justin, with the people all around him, watched him kicking and screaming, ready to run towards him at full force. "JUSTIN!" But before I could a wall dropped from the room, secluding me, separating me and Justin, my fists banged against the steel, my eyes balled tears out, I stood frozen in time. "No, please- don't…Justin…" I moaned, feeling the fresh round of tears well up and blur my vision, I didn't know if I was too upset, or if it was the shock, but all I saw was black.

Once I recovered, the code black was finally turned off and there were heaps of people surrounding me. I searched through the familiar faces, my hope dropping as I scanned the faces once, twice and then another time. But the face I yearned to see the most was not there. He was gone, captured, and there was a pretty good chance that I would never see him again. My heart evaporated then, and I acted on instinct. The beating in my chest was just a hollow space radiating noise. It was empty. Because the person my heart belonged to wasn't here, and they had taken my heart with them to wherever they were now. I whimpered and sat up, Cammie's arms catching me when I fell back. I knew my eyes were blank, no expression was showing on my face. And though I didn't even know if I even had one, it felt like my soul was gone.

My breathing was ragged, though even, my eyes were watery, but not overflowing like they had been for the past 24 hours, and my body was stiff and awkward, but I still had full use of it. "Justin…" I felt mute, and dumb, because that was the only word that I managed to rummage. Pointlessly I looked around, the concerned faces, all too familiar, the one I needed was gone. The pace of my heart led me to believe that it was gone, because I couldn't hear it. I only felt Cammie's grip holding me up, as I sobbed in her arms, as I shook my head. "I've got to- I've got to find him." I tried to push away from her, I tried to walk, but I knew it was no use, all I could do was fall to the ground, and if it wasn't for my friends I wouldn't have gotten up. I didn't give up, but my body did, all I was appeared to be a frail, limp body, and it seemed that it wouldn't move. "We have to go.." I murmured on, the impression of a drunk teenager beginning to cloud the meaning of my words, we really needed to go. I needed to save Justin, I needed to love him.

Something held me back though, and it was none of my friends. It was Mr. Solomon. On a normal day, I would've had a panic attack if he touched me like this but today... all I could think about was Justin, his lips on mine, his silky hair. I shook my head and tried to pull away but the result in that was just to fall to the ground. Solomon caught me just as my head was about to hit the hard stone, and carried me to an office. I recognized it as Ms. Morgan's office and admired the expensive couch I was placed upon. It was a silky-satin material and the colour was exactly like Justin's hair. A voice pulled me away from my thoughts as Rachel began to speak to me.

"Look, Vanessa, you're okay, right? Because I need you to be okay for me, okay? We're going to do something about this. We will find Mr. Blackthorne, okay? You just need to calm down." That was ridiculous! How could I calm down when the love of my life was stolen from me? I glared at nothing in particular, and looked up towards Rachel Morgan, my voice raspy as I spoke. "Do you have any idea who did this?" The question was left looming in the air, but the person that replied simply was Mr. Solomon. "Sorry Miss Cullen, but I'm afraid that's classified…for now." His eyes looked towards Mrs. Morgan who simply nodded, I laid limply against the couch, afraid that if I stood up I'd come crashing down once more. "Then I guess I'm no use then." With all my power I stood, and walked out the door. I needed to go home, I needed to see Justin; he was my home. With my stride powerful I'd walked towards my dorm.


	13. Flashbacks

**(AN: Sorry about the Cammie-emoness. Rofls. I felt like she should express her feelings by cutting herself. Donn't throw virtual pitchforks at me. Or in aly's case, a real pitchfork. But she felt depressed. And it's the only way to get Zammie back. *hint hint* Ehh. Enjoy and Review! I want to see your opinion on the emoness)**

"CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK." the mechanical voice sounded and I tore myself away from the cradle of Zach's arms. I looked back down at him and held out my hand in a cold gesture, seemingly snapping out of the trance I've had since a full 20 minutes before. Just a second ago, we had been acting like a 'lovey-dovey' couple but now, it was purely business.

"Cammie?" he asked. He looked at me with honest curiosity. "Didn't you say that these code blacks don't happen often?" I merely shrugged, not knowing how to answer this idiotic question. My eyes trailed over the window shutters being pulled down to the door being sealed shut with bullet and bomb-proof metal

This was probably a false alarm but there are no guarantees. My heart sped up and thumped unevenly in my chest as the world turned black,

I sat down on one of the beds in the room and waited for the code black to turn off. This was probably the most secure place in the world right now. I knew the front lawn had sunken down into the huge hole underneath so now the lush grass of Gallagher was now obscured by hard, threat-proof metal. I knew the security in the pond had multiplied half a million times so no one had a chance of entering Gallagher underwater. I knew the building had sealed itself shut so no billion pounds of nuclear weapons could penetrate it, but why was I so worried?

Zach walked over and caressed my cheek, his eyes burning into mine. Even in the dim light of his room, I could make out the emerald greenness of them. They were burning a hole through my heart. Quickly, I looked away, not wanting to hurt him anymore.

Memories fade, and so do most of the emotions you feel for someone but it was too soon for me to come back to the past, to embrace Zach in my arms, and bury myself into his muscle chest. Pulling myself away from that thought, I strained my ears to listen to what was happening outside. With much effort, I heard kicking and grunting and something that made my heart stop beating.

It was Nessie's voice, screaming Justin's name. I looked fearfully up at Zach who stood in the middle of the room, frozen.

Snapping out of his reverie, he walked over to the tightly sealed door and heaved, trying to make it slide back up. Of course, it was impossible to accomplish as it had already locked into place. I heard a bang and then silence. The code black turned off, the window shutters sliding open, the barricade to the corridor that led to Nessie's voice. As soon as the door slid open, I sprinted out to the corridor that led to the east wing, spotting Nessie on the floor, unconscious. Rushing to her, I placed my hand gently on her wrists, checking for a pulse.

I sighed in relief as I heard the steady pumping that was her heart. Stroking back her hair, I saw that her beautiful face was streaked with tears, the tracks glistening in the sun. I admired her pretty face, the long lashes that swept her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. I turned around to see Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant and Jonas crowding around us, and looked beside me at Zach who was eyeing me cautiously.

Vanessa tried to sit up and I assisted her back, ready to catch her if she fell; turns out that I made a good move. As soon as she had sat up, she fell back into the cradle my hands had made. Grand went behind her and held up her back into a sitting position. I thanked him silently and looked back at Nessie who was muttering incoherent words.

My eyes wandered up to the quiet footsteps that were approaching us from the hall and spotted Mr Solomon who was studying the group with appraising eyes. He wore a grim expression on his face as he knelt beside ness and scooped her up in his arms.

She mumbled something else but it was too soft to make out, Solomon looked down at her with guilt in his eyes and carried her towards the hall of history where the headmistress's office was. I watched them from the doorway, and saw that Vanessa was gently set down on the million dollar sofa that would zap any guilty suspect. She studied the fabric carefully, her lashes wet with her tears. When she finally turned around, my mom ushered the whole group out of her office. We trudged back to the room, my head wandering off to lalaland.

Who is Vanessa Cullen? What's with her? Why did she have a magical power? Is she even real? Or is she a figment of my imagination? Is _any_ of this real? It seemed like such a dream; Zach and the Blackthorne boys showing up unexpectedly, Vanessa's mysterious acceptance into Gallagher where accepted applications were so rare that 3/4 of the population of America had been rejected from the school.

Seriously, ever since boys had come into my life, my world had turned upside down. I'm not saying that I ever regret having met Zach or Josh or any of the guys, but my life had seemed so much simpler before. I replayed those happy memories before without Zach or Grant or Jonas or Josh; even not Macey. Now that I think about it, how did I ever get on without her in the first place? She was the boy expert and she was the one who chose what I wear, What style and colours would suit me.

I remembered back to when Bex, Liz and I had played in the snow, take shopping trips in Roseville, accidentally broken Dr. Fib's night-vision goggles (which we had payed for dearly, alias two weeks of extra PE) and watched movies on Friday nights. I sighed and turned to collapse on my bed. My life was just so complicated right now.

I heard someone lie down next to me and wrap their arms around my waist. Due to the scent, I could tell who it was at once. Zach's face looked like an angel's as he closed his eyes and I snuggled close to him kissing his cheek, and resuming our couple act. I couldn't deny it. Even though Zach played me, I couldn't help but think that without him, I would've died. Appears that I had cut a major vein in my arm and without Zach's knowledge of First Aid, I would've passed away from lack of blood. I looked down at the deep cuts on my wrists and grimaced.

*Flashback*

_I burst out of the closet and hurtled down the stairs, reaching my secret hideout. I rummaged though all the stuff I had left there and finally found what I was looking for. The blade glimmered as I held it out in the sun. I brought it down and cried out in pain, cutting my wrist. Blood poured out of my hand as I slid the blade across my skin, once, twice, thrice. I kept cutting until the pain numbed my vision and the memory of Zach faded from my mind._

_I stood there, covered in blood, and rushed out of the passageway, to the east wing. Zach just had to see me like this. Then maybe he would regret ever cheating on me in the first place. As I reached his door, I stood outside, the Blackthorne boys staring at me. Some opened their mouths and offered to help me but I refused their offer. Either Zach was going to see me like this and regret his decision or he would watch me die in from of his eyes._

_When he didn't arrive after about 4 minutes, I watched all of the images of the people I love flicker right before my eyes. Mom and Dad together, Bex laughing with Grant, Liz and Jonas huddled together at a laptop, and Macey feeding Rick a spoonful of mashed potato, looking happier and blissful than she's ever been. And finally, Nessie, looking happy and cheerful as she danced with Justin at the pool party. Tears flowed out of my eyes as I saw Zach round the corner, shock filling up his face. I glanced at him and my legs gave out, and I almost collapsed on the floor if not for the boy who aught me with his arms and guided me into his room. _

_He sat me in the bed and hurriedly got a towel from the closet. Wrapping it around my hands and putting pressure on it, he stared at me with pain in his eyes._

_"Why did you do this, Cammie?" he asked, horrified. My mind lost consciousness then, and my muscles shut down, making me fall off the bed and onto the floor. Great, now my back hurt. Zach looked at me and at the cut wrists. Tears filled his eyes as he applied more pressure onto the point and put my head in his lap. Stroking my hair out of my eyes, he whispered, "Don't leave me." _

_My eyes closed and Zach shook me, making my lids open. "Zach..." I whispered. The bleeding had slowed now and the loss of blood was making me dizzy. "I think you know the reason why I did this." He shook his head and tears fell out of my eyes, and into my hair. "It was for you to see. If you prefer Tina, then fine, but I wanted to let you experience the feeling of losing me." He buried his head in the nape of my neck and cried._

_When he looked up, I smiled softly. "Cammie, I love you and nobody else. You should know that. I only kissed Tina because she used our 'cover' as her reason. I would never cheat on you again, no matter how beautiful the girl. Even with the tears smudging your makeup and blood pouring out of your sat wrists, I still think you're beautiful." I grinned at him and he smiled back at me. All I could do was stare at his face. I wanted to do this all day, every day. He looked at me like I was the most precious thing in his world._

_Someone approached the door but I was lost in his face and he seemed the same. none of our eyes strayed from the other and the person left...  
*end flashback*_

Vanessa finally appeared in the doorway and I looked up at her. Tears were streaming down her face and her face was paler than usual. She looked like she had just seen a ghost and I couldn't help but spring up and embrace her in a hug.


	14. Rivalry

The next day I'd awoken, not even sure if what I had last night was a dream or mistaken reality. My eyes were wide, but all I could hear was the gossip and the scuffling of my roommates outside. I could feel the beat of the uneven throbbing of Cammie's heart, as she listened to Tina's voice, annoyed and intent all at the same time. "I swear to you, he's back. Justin was seen last night by somebody, and like, ever since then he hasn't spoken to anyone. Do you know anything?" Of course she was retaliating, always wanting to deprive information off of Cammie that the poor girl didn't even know. My breath was uneven, as I sat up and my eyes scanned the room, the information finally making its way through my numb mind. Justin was _back._ The sudden jolt of longing pushed through the crusty wall, as I sat up, and with all my speed I grabbed my clothing and got myself ready for school. Placing all my garments on, I stepped out of the bathroom, and into the hallway outside, hearing the sudden gasp of Cammie as she awkwardly looked towards me, Tina's eyes swerving into an uneven glare. I had no idea why she hated me, just because her kiss and tell project didn't work out.

I could see Cammie, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot as she smiled towards me, trying to hold up what she thought was a good cover, but simply sighing and hunching forward. "You heard everything, didn't you?" Nodding I grinned, though it was eating me up, how did he get back? "Do you kn-.." She knew where my question would lead to, but all she did was shake her head. With my eyes slowly shifting towards Tina I motioned, for her to go away, watching her do so with that slight annoyed walk that she always did. Sniggering just that little bit I turned towards Cammie, seeing the surprise surface through her as she saw the bright cheerful mood that I was in, with a shrug she replied once more, her lips forming a distraught, thin line. "I seriously have no idea." I believed her, and I simply nodded, pursing my lips as we stood silently for a minute. "Then I guess we'll just have to ask Justin, huh?" She nodded, obviously worried about that, patting her shoulder I smiled softly, my cheery mood lightening up the seriousness. "Piece of cake." My voice was assuring, as I watched her nod softly.

And then the two of us walked towards the Dining Hall, as I stood there, feeling the prying eyes make me a victim once more. I was looking for Justin through the sea of people, and I could feel his look chilling me from the pit of my bones, yet he was nowhere to be seen. With my eyes slightly squinting even though I had 20/20 vision I looked once more, yet all the same faces peered at me, none of those faces included Justin's. Uncomfortably Cammie and I walked through the rows of tables, finding our friends as I sat down softly, next to Grant and Jonas, with Liz and Bex by their sides. Their eyes looked concerned, but I shrugged, giggling softly and seeing them look at each other slightly confused. "What?" A smile played on my lips, as Grant looked towards me, raising his eyebrow boyishly. "Ness, what'd you drink?" A little bit of laughter surrounded them, as I playfully punched him in the arm, shaking my head slightly, I could hear Bex do the same on his other arm. "Shut up, you." I heard her say, shaking my head to myself.

Letting a soft gasp run through my body I shook my head, sighing and looking down, before shaking my head and laughing to myself. "Shit, I forgot my badge; I'll be back, okay, ladies? And gents…I just need to grab it before we get Uniform Checked." That wasn't really true, 'coz we didn't have those kinds of checks, but I just really wanted to look for Justin. With a smile playing on my lips I walked towards my room, still feeling eerie eyes on me. I shuddered violently, as I walked, turning a corner and hearing an interaction between two students, it didn't take long for me to recognize the first voice. "If it isn't Miss Carina. Truthfully? It's a shame I haven't seen you…Did I tell you how much I missed the _fun _times we used to have?" My heartbeats were uneven, as my heads stuck out barely from the wall, my eyes catching the image of them, Carina's back pressed against the wall, with Justin moving in slowly, as if the predator ready to take their prey. She was giggling, that airhead, as she smirked, her lips pressing just at his neck. I felt another piece of me come tumbling down. "Well, you're around your _little friend_ a bit too much for you to notice me anymore."

I could hear him laugh slowly, as I felt myself sink into the wall in front of me, I wanted to run away, but legs had already given in. I was stuck watching this. Then I heard the both of them laugh, at a joke that Justin whispered in her ear, as his eyes met mine, as they gazed into mine, and as if he couldn't see me his lips pressed to hers, and my world came tumbling down. Like a knife cutting through me I shook my head, his look towards me emotionless, as his lips pressed against hers, yet his eyes didn't leave mine, yet he made me stay, as he smirked, speaking right into her ear, deliberately wanting me to hear him. "You were always who I'd wanted." My head shook, and I couldn't believe it, my first pounding against the wall I turned on my heel, and walked, towards the terrace, past the Dining Hall where Jacob seemed to wait, probably looking for Carina, my throat sick with the image I spoke. "She's not here." And then kept walking, feeling his warmth on my tail.

I could feel the tears about to drop on my cheeks, as I reached the terrace where Justin and I first spoke. I looked down slightly, my lips pouting, as the tears tumbled down. I could feel Jacob's presence, but I couldn't speak, all I could feel was him nearing me, his arm on my shoulder, and his voice close to me. "Are you okay?" Logic was simple; he knew what was going on, as I turned towards him, seeing him calm while I was just a beautiful disaster. "Of course- Of course not Jacob, I_ have feelings_ for him Jake, and he's there just making out with your _girlfriend._" My hand shook wildly, frivolously, as he approached me, slowly, his eyes a warm light in the darkness that I was entering. I could see the words about to leave his lips, as he backed himself up. "She's _not_ my girlfriend." I shrugged my shoulders, my voice wild; I needed to get my anger out somehow. "Whatever she is! She's there, doing god knows what. I feel sick Jake, leave me alone." I turned towards the sunlight, my eyes closing slightly, yet he didn't leave the room.

My back flying against the wall I sighed, closing my eyes slowly, feeling him right next to me, the whole time, not leaving me. "Just go away Jake…" My blurry vision could only see him purse his lips and shake his head stubbornly, I could feel his arms slowly locking around me, I could feel my calmness slipping from my grasps. "Leave me alone Jake! Don't-Don't hold me, I don't need it." My breath stopped short, my eyes closing, as the tears dropped full on. Jake held me though, in his arms, as I struggled to get out of his hold. "I'm not going to leave." His voice was definite, soft in my ear, as we watched the sunlight, as his arms stayed locked. I could only limply lay my head on his chest, my eyes closing. "I want you to go away." He wouldn't move. Sighing I began to stand, feeling his arms loosen just that little bit. In my peripheral vision I could see someone running towards me, apologetic, eyes showing weakness. I could tell who it was, so I did the first thing that I thought of in my mind.

Grabbing Jacob's shirt I pulled him towards me, his hot lips against mine, a guilty pleasure it was, because I could feel Justin's heart breaking inches from mine, I could see him stand frozen as I _kissed_ Jacob, as my lips brushed against his and I could feel his arms locked around my waist, pulling me in and deepening the kiss. Pulling away I sighed, looking guilty whilst Jacob smiled. He embraced me once more, yet I was still watching Justin, his knees almost buckling from below him, as he looked down at his shoelaces, turned, and walked away. I felt guilty, but all I did was break the hold of Jacob, seeing him smugly stare into my eyes, as I spoke, rushed, guilty. "I need to do something." His eyes held confusion, but he simply nodded, as his lips brushed against mine once more and he spoke into my ear. "I'll see you later then?" Nodding I looked down, seeing my reflection, the wreck that I was in the mirror, as I shook my head, disgusted. With the heart flustering through me I walked towards the office of Rachel Morgan.

As she turned on her chair she looked towards me, as I sat in-front of her, and let the first of my words drop like boulders. "I want to go home." She was taken aback, but simply she shrugged, holding onto her motherly role. "Renesmee, you can't go home, you know of the…situation. If there's a problem all you need to do is tell me." Sighing I looked down, my voice soft as I spoke. "This is something you can't fix." But in Gallagher someone always heard, and in this case? Rachel did. Looking down she sighed, speaking softly. "I hear gossip too. Trust me on this one, if Mr Blackthorne could tell you he would, just like everybody else in your life he wants to protect you. You may go now." It was cryptic, but all I could do was nod, as she motioned to the door outside her office and I happily walked, my feet slow. As I exited the office a looked around, his figure against the wall. He was shuffling towards me, his eyes ready to act like a barricade. I tried to remind herself that we'd hurt each other too much, that it wouldn't work out.

Just as the words were about to leave his lips I sighed, right there on the spot bursting into tears as his eyes stared into mine, wanting so bad to comfort me. He was about to begin speaking, as I reminded myself about me, about my being a vampire, about us never being together…ever. Muttering I spoke, my eyes drilling holes into the ground. "This isn't going to work out. Fuck, we aren't- we're not meant to be." My lips dry I pushed away, bolting towards the room, locking the door and walking towards the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, shaking my head, the force strong as I punched it hard, the shards of glass barely stinging as it spilled like crystals. I wanted to cry, as I shook my head, swearing in Italian and crying, the blood spurting from my hands. Most of the glass simply seemed to bounce back from my skin, but some? They hurt me; bad. Looking down I prevented myself from wincing in pain, my eyes drastically looking around; darting towards a safe place, into a distant memory. With my eyes staring at my reflection in the now-broken mirror I shook, violently, knowing that everything would simply come crashing down.

I wanted, no needed to disappear, for my eyes to simply close. But they wouldn't, all I could see were the stains that my tears left, the tremble that my lips gave, I could only see a girl that was falling apart. But something caught my eye, a sight that I'd always remember forevermore. Behind me, staring darkly and smirking was a girl…her looks simply shone out above the rest, though at first I did not recognize it. Her hair short, up to her shoulders, her face as angelic as what I would imagine the most beautiful woman in the world would look like, she was small though, smaller than me, but her eyes held the secrets of all the years gone by. Letting a shivering feeling crawl through me I looked towards her, eyes wide. "Jane." And then I'd turned around, but only felt the brushing wind against my skin, leaving me in the uttermost shock. Was I seeing things? A small glimmer caught my eye, and there lying on the floor was a necklace that I'd certainly seen before. The symmetrical shape, the glimmer reminded me that this was probably worth a lot of money. My thoughts flickering I'd found where I'd seen it, around my mothers neck, the same necklace.

-_Justin POV_-

I didn't want to do what I did, but I knew I had to, leaning against the wall outside of Rachel Morgan's office I sighed, looking down and squinting at nothing in particular on the floor. I heard the door slowly creak open, and could see Rachel's eyes looking towards me, softly. Her words were patient and calm, though I knew of the rising power inside of all of us. "Even though it hurts…you did the right thing, Justin." I'd shrugged, childishly, boyishly, wanting to throw myself into a river and be cleaned up. The thoughts of my lips pressed onto anyone's but Vanessa hurt me, but I knew I had to do it. Because I knew that these people were capable of hurting the people that you cared about the most- and I certainly didn't want Nessie hurt. With my voice soft and doubting I whispered. "I hope I did." I saw her reassuring smile, and then went to walk towards my dorm room, only simply seeing Jacob Black against the doorway, his smile obvious under the dreaminess that he seemed engulfed with.

He'd thought he'd won, but it wasn't true, all I knew was that all of this was untrue, and that everything would come crashing down soon enough, seeing him inch closer towards me I peered down, only hearing the arrogance that his voice held. "What'd I tell you, _Blackthorne, _I had her heart all along." I really wanted to swing with all my force towards him, but I didn't, because I knew that deluding him to think this would keep Vanessa safe, and I wanted that. I just never expected to see the kiss that they'd given each other. I could hear his faint, taunting laughter, as I turned towards him, a sarcastic remark being bought down from my lips. "_Congratulations._" Only now did I realize that breakfast had ended, though I wasn't in the mood for breakfast at all. I looked around at the boys slowly piling into the room. Giving one sterner look towards Jacob, I'd turned to walk towards my dorm. But there, standing was Zachary Goode, his eyes incredibly light. As I walked past him, as if I had no interest at what he was saying, he obviously didn't buy it. "So, Blackthorne, what are you _hiding?_" His emerald eyes looked into my eyes, almost bringing out the truth from me.

All I did was keep my lips shut, simply hearing his soft laughter, and then the sudden gloominess that left his lips. "What are you protecting her from, Justin? What's so bad that you can't tell the one person that cares about you?" His questions tore through the strong wall around me, but I kept myself safe, calm. My eyes cutting into his I spoke the words that I'd been hearing too many times this week. "It's Classified, _Zachary._ Sorry chump." I glared at him, but he seemed to understand, walking past me I heard him mutter, his words uncovering everything I'd worked hard to perceive. "I would've done the same if I was you." Turning towards him I spoke, or well, half-spoke. "How did y-." Pointing to himself he smirked, before he disappeared through the door, all I could hear was the echoing menace of his voice. "Spy." Looking down I almost smirked to myself, my thoughts leading back to Vanessa. I didn't know if I hurt more because I kissed Carina, or because I saw her heart breaking right in-front of my eyes.

(**AN; **_Oh Tunargh, of you lovely people, please don't kill me. I know, that Justin and Nessie are adorable, and personally I love them so much, but I had to do it. =] remember to review, and rate, and a title babies? I don't know, as I thinking something along the lines of "As your heart stops beating" or something? Tell me what you think, loves. =] and take care!)_


	15. Confusion

My head hurt. It was probably a migraine. I hate this life! It's full of drama, and romance, and then the romance turns into hurt! Why can't just life be as simple as it looks? But _noooo_, there had to be complications, thinking things through before you attempt them. I followed her figure carefully as she walked out of the door. Turning back, I let out a sigh and picked at my food. Zach wrapped his arm around me and kissed my earlobe.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice. "You seem kinda out of it today." I shook my head and stuffed a piece of egg into my mouth.

"Nah, don't worry about me." I sighed again and looked back down at my food. His finger lifted my chin up to look at him, his emerald green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You know, this sighing act is getting kinda old. Quit it, otherwise I'll make you." With that, he crushed his lips to mine.

"Whoa, whoa, guys! Break it up! My eyes! My eyes!" Grant yelled, using a plate to cover his face. I giggled and pulled away from Zach. Bex was smirking at me and Macey and Liz were grinning like idiots. Guess what Bex did to Grant? She took the plate and smashed it over his head once again. Poor guy's going to have a concussion soon.

"Hey guys, I need to go back to my room for something, ok? I'll be back." I kissed Zach once more, waved my friends goodbye and walked out of the hall. When I rounded the corner that would lead me to the east wing, I turned around and walked back out again. This was what Grant must've felt like before. I giggled silently as I peeked around the corner at the scene.

Nessie was pinned against a wall, Jacob blocking any means of escape for her, and, here's the disgusting part, their lips were glued together. Like seriously, wasn't she just with Justin a few hours ago? Now she's with Jacob.

My spy senses kicking in a little late, I noticed a figure about to collapse, watching the scene with hurt-filled eyes. Justin. Even though he's a jerk, I couldn't help but feel pity for him. Nessie had just been 'together' with him just hours ago. I shuddered at the thought of Nessie playing someone. I couldn't be friends with someone like that.

I took one last glimpse of the scene before me, realising that Justin was heading my way, and quickly slipped into the shadows. Justin walked by, tears escaping his eyes, cursing silently under his breath and headed off into the boy's dorms. Okaaaay. Wonder what he did to deserve this?

I peeked around the corner once more, but was met with nothing. Where'd they go? I shrugged and raced after Justin who was slouching on the wall of the Hall of History. He looked up as I came and dropped his gaze almost instantly. I walked up to stand before him and saw the tear tracks on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He snorted and looked back up at me, answering in an aggressive tone.

"Do I look o-fucking-kay?" I recoiled like he slapped me, but held my ground.

"Fine. Be like that. I'm here trying to comfort you and tell you that Nessie was having a full on breakdown when you were 'captured' and here you are, pissing me off. If you want it that way, then I don't really care anymore. Live your life miserably." I snarled and walked off.

"Cammie, wait!" he called. I turned around the see Justin there, his eyes pleading. "Is it true? Was Nessie really like that when I was captured?" I nodded and he slid down, his head in his hands. I walked over and sat right next to him.

"When I first found her, she was unconscious. But when she woke up, I couldn't help but feel like she had lost her soul. Her eyes were blank, and she muttered some random words. If it was that painful for me to see, then I can't imagine how you'd feel." I said, sighing. "I know what it feels like to see the person you love kissing someone else. Trust me, I've been there." He nodded.

"I have something to tell you." He started. I waited for him to continue.

"Elaborate?" I asked.

"Umm…I kinda made out with Carina before. Nessie saw me and I chased after her but then I saw that Jacob dude all over her."

"You… you…" I stuttered. Now I could see why Nessie had allowed herself to be in such close proximity to Jacob. "Why'd you do that?"

Justin sighed. "I might as well tell you the truth seeing as you're a spy and all." He said. I nodded. "Ok, you know that elite group of spies that tried to get you?"

"Circle of Cavan," I whispered.

"Yeah, them. They got me the other day, and tortured me for info. Looks like they're big on descendents and legacies. They tortured me for info on all of the schools. I didn't answer them or tell them about anything so they threatened to kill me. I couldn't let that happen since I was the only descendent of Blackthorne himself and I didn't want to cut off the line." I nodded and sighed, I knew exactly how he felt. "Well, then Solomon and your mom, they came and rescued me just as that guy was about to pull the trigger. I got back here but Solomon warned me that if I tell Nessie about this, they'll kill her and get her. If I get captured again, Nessie will know about them and try to get me back. She'll get hurt. I can't let that happen. That's why I kissed Carina, to get her to fall out of love with me. I know I can't forget her but it's better off that way. She'll never know about the Circle of Cavan and she won't be a target. And I'm pretty sure that the Circle would target the people I love."

He let out a huge breath and stood up, holding out his hand to help me up. "You can't tell anyone about this, ok? Not even Zach." I nodded.

"I promise. And I'm sorry about all you've had to go through." He nodded grimly and I set off towards classes.

"I'll see you around then?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Walking off, I reflected back on all of the things that Justin had just told me.

**(AN: Sorry for the *spoiler* here. Ehh. Kill me of you want. I don't really care. I'm tired. Have to wake up early tomorrow ==' R&R please =]  
;tunarhla )**


	16. Pain

It was utterly obvious that I shouldn't have known what to feel, other than the obvious guilt that was eating me up, the fact that in order to feel better I had to use somebody that I'd utterly cared about. I ruined things, and I knew that I had been doing it the whole time. After cleaning up the mess that I'd made I'd shaken my head, as my eyes glazed over the now clean bathroom, and the smeared blood that was on the towel. I had to get rid of evidence. I didn't have time though, at the sound of a knock at the door, I tried my best to clean myself up, knowing that success wasn't definite, as I answered the door. I saw Cammie, looking at me suspiciously, something on her mind as she entered through the door, her eyes blankly towards me. "Hey…you didn't come back, what's up?" I cursed silently in my mind, as I sat down on the bed, the stench of blood distinct only to me as I pushed it carefully under my pillow, casually sitting on my bed and looking up towards Cammie, biting back the worry that was creeping through me. I felt unkempt, but I knew I had to keep myself calm; at least for now. "Oh yeah, I guess…I wasn't so hungry."

I'd shrugged, my smile lop-sided, as she stared off into the distance, her eyes drilling towards mine conspicuously. I didn't know how long I could hold on to the act, so trying to keep my reasonably unshaken persona on I'd half-turned towards her, smiled softly, and walked towards the door. "I- I, uh, I need to go to the library and like, finish this assignment I've forgotten about. Oh crap, I- I'll be back in a while…okay?" I'd smiled softly, half-knowing that she'd most likely called my bluff, and then waved, my eyes not looking into hers as I exited the room. I'd then continued walking on, towards the library- in fact, towards any means of escape. I'd waved and smiled to my friendly passer-byers, my eyes simply and snidely looking towards anybody that I could speak to. I tried to push back the icy thoughts that the only people that I could speak to were distanced from me; simply because of my very own mistakes. Turning a corner I'd looked down, my eyes flashing back and forth towards the door to library and the people that surrounded me.

Quickly in my head I thought. How long would it take for Justin to reach me? How long would I take if I ran towards the library in hopes of a means for escape? I knew that neither of these 'solutions' if that was what you'd called them, would make me feel any better. I sighed, dropping my head, praying to god that he wouldn't see me. But I knew that he would, because Justin always saw me, I couldn't go a day unnoticed. "Ness?" I'd kept walking, my eyes on the floor, simply and plainly pretending not to hear him. But I knew I did, and his voice echoed in my mind. I'd yearned to hear him, at least he didn't sound mad. My feet scurrying I'd almost reached the entrance to the library, only feeling him nearing me, his voice so close, I wanted to turn around. "Hey…"

I'd wanted to keep walking, but it was too late. Justin was in front of me, that smile of his lips. My eyes ran over him, his eyes, sad and pleading for my attention, the anger replaced with sadness. I wanted to, but I knew it was wrong, I wanted to go away. I looked down, muttering, trying to walk away and knowing that I couldn't. "Look , Justin…we've…talked, okay. Just- go…" I turned to walk, but he'd grabbed my hand, his hold utter metal against my limp body. I wanted to go, but instead I'd looked into his eyes. "I saw you with her, okay? I know already- you…don't need to break my heart in public." I looked up, seeing the hurt flash in his eyes. I'd winced internally, but shook my head, feeling the tears slowly take over my eyes.

"Nessie, you don't…understand." He began to explain, his eyes waving wildly. He wanted to tell me, I could see in his eyes, but he didn't need to. I was a vampire, and he was a spy. No reason would ever get me to unlove him; but nothing would ever get me to hurt him. My eyes trailing pictures on the ground I'd shrugged, sighing softly, my words about to finish it off.

"Well, look who it is. You're just like that, aren't you _Vanessa_? Skipping into everyone's lives? Like you're the mighty Cullen, able to sweep any guy. Don't you get it? You're not with him- you never were. You can just go back to what you did before…just go back to sleeping with every Blackthorne boy." My eyes turned dark then, as I'd turned slowly, seeing Carina, her short skirt, her face full of way too much make-up. I'd thought she was beautiful, but that was just a mask. With my eyes glaring towards her I'd taken a step forward, Justin's steel grip not seeming so hard to push past.

"Oh? Have you mistaken our roles…I thought you were the one that did that. I bet you have some checklist too. Must've used a lot of paper for that list." I'd smiled, the anger injecting slowly throughout my veins, the only thing keeping my anger in-check the guy behind me, the one holding my hand. I'd smirked, taking a deep breath as she took a step towards me, her smile just inches from mine. But my attention wasn't on her now, instead on a familiar figure. Not far, that haunting face once more, menacing and obvious, her smile dripping like gold onto the marble floor beneath me. Mouthing cryptic words, as my eyes stared towards her, and then flickered towards Carina, before I began to experience the most painful experience of my life.

I couldn't feel the ground below me, only the intensifying pain, but I knew it wasn't Carina. I tried to stop myself from screaming, but I couldn't. I could only hear my angelic voice, screaming out in pain, sharp, stabbing pain through my veins, like the weight of all my problems were pushing down on me. My eyes were wide, blank with the faded memories, I couldn't take. It was like replaying the feelings of losing Justin, over and over again, and broken recording tape, hurting me, taking pieces of me slowly. I only felt strong arms around me; hands caressing me whilst I lay on the ground, my blurry vision could only begin to make the frightened words leave my lips once more. "Jane."

But it was gone now, and replacing it was the dampness I could feel just above my scalp, Justin holding me in his arms…crying? His eyes glared towards Carina, but her eyes were wide, she had no idea what had happened. I could only hear Justin's loud accusations towards her. "What the hell did you do, Carina! What is your problem? Huh?" His hand shook towards her, as his lips pressed against my head, his voice gentle as the breeze that surrounded me. "Oh my god, Vanessa…are you okay, love…come-on, stay awake…" His eyes bored into mine, his words incredibly pained. He was shaking me, softly, but all I could hear was the disbelief in Carina's voice, mixed with a victorious edge.

"Slut stole my boyfriend." And then I'd heard her quick retreating footsteps. After hearing her leave I'd tried to stand, my thoughts back when Justin had been taken from me. It was different though, because all I could see was him now, as I stood he held me, in his arms, seeing the worried disbelief that I'd held. His hands cupped my face, as he wiped what tears magically seemed to appear from my eyes. His breath fanning on my face he spoke, breathless, thankful.

"Nessie…don't ever scare me like that again…" My forehead creasing I'd dug my head into his chest, taking deep breaths, my eyes closing. This was home. My eyes closing I'd bowed my head, my voice muffled as I spoke into his chest.

"I won't, I promise."

-_Justin POV_-

I was holding her, in my arms, whispering softly in her ear, hearing the soft disbelief in her voice. This was something I didn't want to see. I didn't need to see her pain, it made me crumble, and it was making me crumble right now. I could feel the wetness caressing my cheeks, but it just didn't seem to make me worry anymore. These days my tears seemed to come on more frequently. I sighed as I'd pursed my lips, as I asked her never to scare me, as I heard her stuttered reply, her jagged breaths. "_I won't. I promise." _I'd sighed, pulling her close once more, feeling her squeeze into me, her words soft. She was so close, and right now I didn't want her to walk away. "Just promise me that you'll **never** leave me again."

I could feel my breath stop short, as I'd pulled away, as I'd stared into her beautiful golden eyes. I'd felt a piece of me melt and break at the sight of her. The heartbreak in her eyes at the distant memory. Cammie was right, she was a wreck, she'd been ever since I went away…and I took her heart with me. I studied her, just that little bit, saw the pain she'd held, her distant presence, just because she seemed like she'd never been here, or as if the person that I was with had been a person that I hadn't seen in a long while. My lips lingering on her forehead I'd sighed, nodding. "_I promise._" I saw her nod to herself, as if she understood now.

Her smile was there, but it was faint, because of the pain that lingered in her eyes. Everything else was a blur though, because we were together, because all the heartbreak that surrounded up would never keep us away from each other. Her eyes then turned pleading, her eyes pleading me, as she spoke, her words suddenly urgent, as if this was her only chance, as if something so quickly just clicked into space. Her eyes on mine she spoke, her words loud and clear as I held her in my arms. "_Don't_ tell me where you went. _Don't_ tell me who did it. Don't tell me anything…just _stay with me, please._" I pulled away, shocked. I couldn't do it anymore, before I'd gotten myself to do so, but now that my heart was broken and bruised I couldn't, because seeing her hurt would destroy me, because I was already destroyed.

-_Nessie POV_-

He'd pulled away, shocked at my previous words, but I didn't care anymore, because acting like I didn't love him hurt too much. I knew that with Jane here I would have to go, leave. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to, if I could ever love him again. I didn't want to think of the consequences, because all I could see were his eyes, because I could only drown in his eyes. He'd looked at me, as he pressed his lips against mine, as his soft lips pressed against mine and his hold just pulled me tighter. His lips were soft and very sweet, as if there was passion but he wasn't trying so hard, as if we were both just doing what we wanted, as if we didn't control the situation. I'd felt my arms lock around his neck, my hands running through his messy hair, wanting to pull back for air, but never wanting this to end. I'd pulled him closer, as I felt myself melt into his arms, as I felt him take over. I tilted my head back, as my frail body was only held by his frame. He'd pulled away, as his blue eyes, those oceanic eyes drowned me once more, I felt my eyes smolder, as he spoke to me, as his words held the delicate sweetness of this moment. "Nessie…I'll never leave you."


	17. Collapse

**(AN: I'm guessing you guys want some major Zammie action now that the last chapters were full of Janessa. Wells, here you are. Haven't updated in so long. I was helping Alybubs so don't kill me :L)**

-Cammie POV-

I was shattered. Seeing Ness all tired and depressed was tearing me apart. I sighed and fell back onto the pillows, closing my eyes as I started to fall asleep. I awoke in darkness. Checking my bedside clock, it read 3:45am. Great. I can't fall asleep now. I stood up, letting out a huge breath and walked out of the room, careful not to wake anyone up. I wandered the halls of Gallagher, studying everything along the walls. It looked so much better in the night. I kept walking, my thoughts still haunting my mind every single second. I stood in front of the Gallagher family tree. It seemed like everyone I knew was on there. With the exception of Liz, Bex and Ness. I knew Liz was from a normal family, Bex was chosen here by my mom, but where did Nessie come from? I closed my eyes, reflecting back on that first day, replaying all the times I saw her. Never had my mom introduced her, as in, told us where she came from and how she was accepted. All of the times I had dinner with her on those Sunday evenings, she had never mentioned Ness. I sighed and stepped back, hitting something solid and hard behind me. I turned around to see a figure standing there and squinted in the dark to make out the person.

"Hey Gallagher girl," A smirking Zach said. He pulled me into his arms and I rested my head against his chest. Distressed as I was, Zach never failed to comfort me.

I sighed, once again - it's amazing how I always sigh when around him - and pulled back from his embrace. I smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. "What are you doing out here at this time?" I asked him, confused. How did he know I was here anyways? He smiled down at me and shrugged.

"I can't tell you all of my secrets, Cammie." I smiled at the use of my name and not Gallagher girl. I rolled my eyes and started walking in the direction I had come from. "So are you going Roseville tomorrow?" He asked me. I whirled around, surprise in my eyes.

"Roseville? Who said we're going Roseville?" There was a smirk playing on his lips and I knew he was enjoying this quite a lot.

"Your mom. She announced it yesterday when you mysteriously disappeared for the whole day." I averted my eyes from his. Zach didn't know I had spent some time with Justin and I intend to keep it that way.

"I was... tired." I finally said. I looked down but I could still sense his curious look on me. Suddenly, he was in front of me, hand lifting my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I tried to turn my head but he kept it locked in place, the emerald eyes sweeping me away into the depths of the unknown. I hesitated.

"Nothing." I answered.

"You're lying." He said almost immediately. I closed my eyes and gave a sigh, my cool breath rushing onto his face.

"It's nothing, Zach. Don't worry about it." I knew no argument could make Zach give up. He was a guy who stuck to his goals until he achieved them. My eyes slid over his face, admiring every part of it. It hurt me to lie to him and I didn't like it one bit. Ness was another situation though, private.

"Come on, Cammie, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you." He insisted. That alluring voice made it hard to resist his request. More like demand. I bit my lip, a debate growing inside my head as I replayed his words.

"It's private... you know? Just girl stuff." I said, a smile playing on my lips. These words weren't exactly lies but they weren't the truth either. I turned around, my hair brushing his face, and walked away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, his tone playful. I smirked at his eager tone. "Wouldn't want to give up an opportunity where I can torture Jimmy, now would I?"

I whirled around, giving him a wink before walking back to my room.

~ZxC~

I woke up the next day to a bunch of shrieks coming from Macey. She was screaming something along the lines of "today's the day" repeatedly. I groaned and rolled over, until a bunch of cold water splashed over my head, that is.

I felt myself shake out of the trance, the person next to me seemingly landing on the floor with a thud. I laughed softly though, as I sat up, my eyes glaring towards Bex. I could only see Nessie's body spring up, groaning, as she walked past the door and grabbed the clothing set up. I could see her take a step back, her eyes confused at the obvious non-uniform pieces of clothing. "Did you hit your head?" I saw her look towards Macey, and internally scowled. She could've been nicer...but the girl had been in so much stress already. Macey softly shook her head, the sour mood not affecting her cheery feelings.

"No. We're going to Roseville; you know...kicking ass...cove-ops missions and all." Nessie dutifully groaned and entered the bathroom as I exited my bed, glaring towards Macey and Bex.

"You're changing the sheets." I muttered, as I stood, looking at my own clothing which had also been laid out for me.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" I eyed the short shorts, and the colourful top scornfully, my eyes in disbelief towards Macey. She simply shrugged her voice still calm. Nothing could stop Macey McHenry when it came to fashion and Roseville.

"Just think of it this way. It's you and Zach's date...you know, an actual date...ever since Jimmy that is."

I rolled my eyes softly, mumbling. "It's Josh."

She shrugged, seeming not to care as she crossed her long legs. "He's irrelevant." I groaned, feeling the need to complain and bit my lip, my voice becoming whiny.

"And so is this clothing!" Macey seemed to only chuckle softly, rolling her eyes for what seemed the hundredth time today.

"Who's the boy expert?" I couldn't answer back and instead sat down, beginning to stand as Nessie exited the bathroom, looking like a goddess in a pair of skinny jeans. Seriously, she looked like a model. Her skin contrasted with the pale purple of her shirt perfectly, making her look like she was glowing (in a good way, of course), and her jeans fit her perfectly, like she had been made for them. Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight as she crossed the window, grabbed a jean vest, and put in on in one, swift, fluid motion.

"Why does she get to wear jeans?" I demanded, glaring at Macey. She was wearing a lacy miniskirt, a pink halter top, and black high heels that tied all the way to the middle of her calf. Bex wore skinny jeans in a grey shade, with a sleeveless t-shirt probably branded with Guess. And Liz was wearing a lavender sundress which flowed down to her knees.

"Because her legs are too pale. Yours are tanned, however, and would look scorchingly hot with these shorts." Macey replied easily, as if her answer had been rehearsed. Which it probably was. I sighed, grabbed the clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

Once inside, I eyed myself. My hair was in a good behaviour today. Loose curls framed my face when I brushed it and it rested halfway down my back, just as I liked it. I pulled it up into a ponytail however, the weather seeming too hot for me to leave my hair free. I sighed and put on the plain white shirt, along with the black shorts.

As I walked to my closet, Macey, Bex, Liz, and Ness eyed me with wonder. "What?" I asked, feeling self conscious. I looked down at my outfit. It wasn't back to front or anything, so why react like that?

"Umm…well, you look really pretty, Cammie," Liz said, eyeing me with wonder.

"Wow." Macey said, dumbfounded. "My fashion sense has hit its mark. I never knew you could look this sexy."

"Sheesh, Cammie. I never knew you had it in you." Ness said with a lazy grin. I laughed.

"You guys are kidding, right?" I asked them. They all shook their head truthfully. I sighed and pulled on my rainbow Nikes.

"Nope," Bex said, popping the p. "Zach's mouth is going to full-on drop when he sees you in that. I wish I have a camera." I rolled my eyes.

"Bex, you have _photographic_ memory. You don't need a camera." I told her. She smiled wickedly.

"Yes, but then how will I show everyone else?" I sighed and walked out the door. When it seemed like nobody else was following, I stuck my head back in.

"Umm… you guys coming or what?" that seemed to have snapped them out of their trances. They looked at each other, at me, at the door, at the clock, and then rushed out, following me. We all but chatted on the way there, nervousness seeming to have finally discovered Macey McHenry. It's ironic how she can be all confident on CNN in front of the whole country when she sweats like mad when about to go on a date.

I smirked at her as we caught site of the boys. I'm pretty sure that she didn't see me. Her eyes were ogling at Rick, who, I admit it, looked pretty hot with a white snug t-shirt, and jeans. I also admit, however, that Zach looked the hottest. He had a white wife beater on him paired with a jacket with no sleeves, and comfy looking black jeans. Huh. We were a match. What is it? Black and white day for Z and C?

I smiled as my eyes scanned his eyes which were roaming all over my body. His face held a dumbfounded expression as I stalked over to him, smirk on my face. When I reached him, his face had turned into a look of pure awe. I kissed his cheek and pulled back, my hands around his neck.

"See something you like?" I smirked. He circled his arms around my waist and pecked me lightly on the lips. I pulled away from him.

"You know how smokin' you look, babe?" His expression turned playful and he tried to grab me, but I dodged out of the way.

"This aint the 80's." I replied, grinning. He swiped again, and this time he caught me, his hands locking around my wrists, pulling me to him. Once I was close enough, his arms circled my waist and he held me in one of those romantic hugs that make you feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

"It is for me. Time seems to freeze when you're by my side." I heard a chorus of 'awws' and 'how sweet' coming from around us. Instantly, I knew we had an audience. I turned and started walking, not replying. Words couldn't describe how I felt right now. I gripped his hand and started the long road to town.

Suddenly, Justin appeared, taking Nessie's hand and gently placing it in his own. "Seems like we have an unexpected visitor." Zach snarled. I turned to him, the others skidding to a stop. Ness kept walking though, like she was in an invisible bubble where her surroundings are only seen and not heard.

"Zach, stop it." I said my tone hard. "Justin is not a bad guy. He's just trying to protect Ness. Don't make her miserable by taking her away from him," he shrugged, nodding his head in defeat. Aww, he didn't like to make me angry. He was so sweet.

"Guys, we probably should get going." Liz hinted. I nodded and we started heading towards town again. Once we got there, Zach steered us clear of the Abrams and son pharmacy, the gazebo and the park. I sighed. He had literally ruled out all of the possibilities of fun excluding the mall.

So, in the end, guess where we headed? The park. Zach had been overruled by all of us and was no moping at the back of the group. I sighed, and stopped him, my thumb brushing over his knuckles. He smiled down at me but that didn't reach his eyes.

"Zach, you know I'm over Josh, right?" I asked him. He looked away, not meeting my eyes. "Zach," I said.

"Look Cammie, I'm pretty sure that you're over him by now, but he might not be over you. You broke up with him right?" I nodded. "I'm afraid he'll try to make you fall for him and forget me, and I'm scared that that plan might work."

I giggled then, making him look at me with a confused expression on his face. "Zachary Goode. You can't honestly think that I would fall for Josh when I already have this, charming, handsome, sexy guy at the tips of my fingers," I teased him, making his blush slightly. Wow, I had make Zach Goode _blush._

He crushed his lips to mine, his fingers pulling my ponytail free. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his mouth pressed against mine, the desire and need building up in me. I moaned at the feeling of his body pressed against mine, my heart beating with increased speed as the seconds ticked by. I felt the silkiness of his hair slip through my fingers as I grabbed at them.

"Get a room!" Some passer-by yelled rudely. I rolled my eyes and continued on kissing Zach, his scent overpowering me. When we finally pulled away, gasping for air, I grinned at him. Well, for at least 5 seconds before I saw something move in the corner of my eye.

I whirled around and there stood the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She was standing in the shade of the gazebo, staring at me like I was a piece of meat she wanted to eat.

"Cammie!" I heard a voice yell. I turned my head and saw a frantic Ness scrambling over to me. She looked up to the gazebo and looked like she was about to die of fright. I glanced fearfully between the godlike beauty and Ness, confused by her sudden stiffness. Her teeth were bared and she looked like she was tensed for war. The girl smirked evilly and looked like she was burning a hole through Nessie. Nessie suddenly collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain and I rushed over to her.

After a few seconds of screaming, Nessie froze; her body limp on the grass. I glared at the girl and she just gave me a death glare and turned away, disappearing into the trees at an unbelieving speed.

I heard a small sound, like a whimper, from next to me, and looked down to see Ness struggling to say something. I leaned in closed and heard the word she was trying to say, barely.

"Jane," was all that came out of her mouth. Never did I know that that name would be the clue I need to save my best friend.


	18. Gunshot

The pain was indeed both burning and seething, as was the sun that prickled on my heat-flushed skin. I could hear and feel my ragged breathing, the panic in my mind, and how miraculously it'd disappeared into something less. Confusion gnawed at me, as I'd looked up from the ground. I could see all their worried faces, the one mattering the most was Justin. The flash of déjà vu was obvious, as I'd stood up now, quickly. Enduring the pain in a hard-fought façade. I could see Justin's arm extended towards him, he knew what could happen. Instead I'd stood up straight, my eyes warily on Cammie's. She was the only one that heard. I gave her a hard look, as I'd stood up, flexing out my foot. I'd laughed nervously. "Wow…I- I must've pinched the nerve pretty bad. My leg's been bugging me for ages." I could see all the incredulous looks that they'd given me, as they bluntly glared, urging me to say something.

I was trying to, trust me, but my eyes had only met the blue eyes of someone that I'd never noticed before, a person that never really caught my attention. I'd wondered why. Was it like general protocol for all Blackthorne Boys to be good looking? Because I could totally see this guy being swooned over by most girls at our school. My eyebrow raising in confusion I'd tried to change the subject, into something that I'd hoped would work, knowing that it probably wouldn't. "_Who are you?_" My voice was sharp, though not full of cruelty. Instead they all had turned towards the visitor. I didn't really expect Justin to be the one to answer my query, but she was, and he did so with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I didn't tell you?" His eyebrow had raised charmingly, seemingly lost in his thought. I felt my heart skip a beat. It kind of made me seem retarded, I mean, my heart was pretty fast, the blood pumping through mean was quick; really quick. "I guess I forgot." He'd answered himself simply, biting his lip. I fought the urge to pinch his cheeks as my eyes swept around the group. They all appeared distracted. Calm. I contrast to what they were before. I was wondering what they all ate, something that changed their emotions quickly. I pursed my lips, Justin's voice recoiling me back into the stubborn reality of my life. "Guys, this is Tyler, Tyler Cohen. He is one of my closest friends." He'd smiled, as the guy waved. I couldn't help but notice the sly look of flirtation he'd given towards Cammie. I fought the urge to lurch at him, knowing that Zach was probably doing so too. Instead I'd giggled, as Justin had pulled me close and spoken into my ear, his lips pressing to my forehead. "I guess I was distracted." I'd laughed softly at the devilish tone in his voice, biting my lip. I'd taken a step towards this guy, my words soft.

"I'm…" Before I could even finish my sentence he'd smirked, his eyes blatantly fixating on me for the first time. Expectation crossed his face, followed by a kind smile that broke out like the sunlight did as it peeked from the clouds.

"I know who you are. Vanessa Cullen. _Finally_ nice to meet you. Don't doubt me. I know lots of things about you, or well, lots of good things. My boy's whipped." He'd said, causing me to laugh. I was slightly shocked at how nice he was; especially for somebody who hung out with Justin. I carefully noted that he was a very happy person. That was strangely satisfying also. His voice was melodic, pretty and husky, in a boy way. I peered towards Justin who seemed ready to attack him for the last bit, then towards Zach who looked like he wanted to yelp in joy at the sudden embarrassment. And then the laughter broke out, random. It was probably because of the stuttering that came from my lips; I did not get that at all. Maybe it was because of the thoughts that were flowing so fluidly in my mind, maybe.

I couldn't help but compare Cammie to my mother, strangely. I didn't know why, or how, but I knew that Jane was trying to use her power on Cameron, and she'd repelled it like a bullet, that was why she'd turned her attention towards me. The feel of lips pressing to my nearly caught me off guard, but once I'd felt it was Justin I'd let myself get carried away, before pulling back. I could see Tyler grinning awkwardly towards us. At least he wasn't teasing. With my cheeks flushed and why words tired I'd spoken wryly. "Nice to meet you too, Tyler. Call me Nessie."

He'd nodded once, speaking softly to himself. "Call me Ty." I'd nodded to myself, seeing Justin smile towards us approvingly, as if he was happy that Ty and I seemed to be getting along splendidly. It was only then when the group had began walking again, and my hand grabbed Justin's as we walked, as I squeezed his hands on the way to the park, we were all sitting in the gazebo, talking in our own little conversations. Justin was talking to Tyler about something irrelevant, and I was off in my own thoughts. I was trying to think, about Cammie, whether or not she had the same power as my mother, to block out things. I needed to ask, Carlisle, that was it. It was then when sudden life caught up with me, and in the trees not to far away I'd spotted a plain face. Beautiful, pale, familiar. I tried to keep myself from exclaiming out, from calling his name. _Jasper._ I'd screamed it in my mind instead, my eyes intently on him, seeing his focused face. This was why everybody had calmed down quickly. I'd watched him smirk softly towards me, seeing the thanks on my face.

I'd immediately stood on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to Justin's, my smile soft. I'd looked down slightly though, putting on my poker-face, if that was what you called it, and speaking quickly. "Hey. I'm going to be right back, okay? I dropped something of mine up along the path…" I could see the hesitance in his face, concluding his thoughts of my idea. As if it'd work, I'd pressed my lips to his cheek. My mother had always told me about how is vampires could intoxicate people. "I'll be fine." He still seemed to hesitate, as I'd embraced him. "Trust me. I'm a Gallagher Girl now, remember?" I'd smirked softly at those words, before looking towards Tyler and winking in a friendly manner. "Take care of him for me, will you? Don't let anybody take him away from me." He'd laughed, punching Justin in the arm in a friendly sign. I'd smirked as I'd began to walk down the path, my stride purposeful but hesitant. That was until I'd reached the trees, and I'd walked towards Jasper who wasn't alone. It was my family. Excluding Carlisle, my mother and father. I'd ran towards the first person I'd seen.

I'd forgotten about how strong my family was compared to me. But I found out as I'd embraced my Uncle Emmett. His booming laughter was loud in my ear, but obviously silent. I didn't know why I'd felt utterly choked up by this simple fact. I'd held my breath purely and hugged my Uncle tighter, closing my eyes, feeling the feel that only home could bring. "Uncle Emmett! You're here too?" As I'd pulled back I'd only began to notice, it wasn't just Uncle Emmett and Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were here as well, and they were looking towards me as if I was a prized jewel. I stopped speaking then, walking towards my Aunt Alice first and embracing her, placing a kiss on her cheek as she did mine. I'd almost shivered at the cold touch of her lips. And then she'd gracefully sprung back, a stab of jealousy ripped through me. My eyes then turned towards Aunt Rosalie, she looked towards me with a look that could've only been given by a mother. She'd slowly made her way, and I'd noted in my mind, that Aunt Rosalie made Jane look like a gargoyle, I could feel the tight clasps of her arms.

The gloom had disappeared for a fraction of a second; the only thing interrupting was the voice of Uncle Jasper, apologetic. I had no idea as to why. "Renesmee, we're so sorry that we couldn't get to Jane. She was stronger than we'd initially thought. We were going to help, but I understand that you have…a cover?"

I'd nodded softly, to myself, my eyes closing indefinitely. I'd shrugged to myself, before finally realizing what was going on. "Where's mother? Father?" I'd seen them glance towards each other. I wanted to pry the answers out of them, and I could feel my eyes harden. I'd bit my lip, my eyes grazing the ground. "They're in Forks, aren't they?"

They didn't answer, it was an eerie silence coming from them, but I was slow to realize. "What?" I asked, panic clear in my voice. Some spy I am, can't even control my emotions. "Did anything happen to -" Before I could finish, Alice suddenly jumped. Her eyes were fixed on something behind me, and when I turned around, I could see a figure approaching us.

"Nessie, could you please introduce your friend?" She asked me. I studied to figure carefully, and my heart leapt. It was Justin. Justin had come to find me.

"Umm... guys, this is Justin, my b-boyfriend." I stuttered out. Jasper and Emmett were studying him with narrowed eyes, and Rosalie looked frozen. Justin approached the group and held my hand tightly. All four eyes darted down to our interlocked fingers. I could almost feel the intensity in the glares that Jasper and Emmett were giving him. I'd simply gave him a hard look and bit my lip. I felt Justin's hand squeeze mine tightly. I'd looked towards him, towards the question in his eyes. I'd muttered softly under my breath.

"Justin, these are my brother's and sisters. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett." I'd motioned towards them, half-smiling. He'd looked towards them; I could see Jasper concentrating hard and knew that he was trying to calm Emmett down. Uncle Emmett was always the overprotective one, the one that didn't want anybody near me. Like the big brother that was my uncle. I'd sighed softly, as I'd looked towards them all, trying to understand that awkward silence that was being shared between the all of us.

I could only feel the hardness in Aunt Rosalie's voice, the softness that showed how calm she was trying to be. "So, how long have you two been together?" Her voice didn't falter, but I knew her too well. In her mind she was scheming, trying to find ways to get to Jacob, probably wondering what he did to make us fall apart. Justin had shrugged slightly, answering in a tone that only a spy would use.

"A while." She'd nodded awkwardly, but that wasn't what I focused on. I'd turned towards Alice, as she'd gasped, her eyes jerking towards the direction of my friends. Her eyes were blank, and her words staggered, but all I needed was that sign, my head turned, but I couldn't do anything, I could only hear her muttering words.

"He's got a gun!" It wasn't really at anything in particular though, but I knew she was right as I heard the gunshot that echoed. I'd heard the sudden screaming and turned towards Justin who'd frantically let go of my hand and looked towards the exit. Alice had spoken softly. "I just need to speak to Nessie for a bit." He'd stared at us in disbelief, but I'd nodded seeing him hesitate as he'd begun to walk off.

I'd simply stared towards my aunt Alice, as she'd spoken, her words simply rushed, knowing that I was itching to see what the hell was going on. "Nessie, I know…that you probably wouldn't want to do this, but look…you need to tell Jacob what's going on. No matter what happens he'll always be there to protect you, you know that right? Just do that for me- for us, please?" I'd nodded, slightly unsure if it was my curiosity in what happened was the main reason why I'd nodded, looking like a gaping fish, but I did. I'd nodded though, as I'd walked towards my friends, or ran, looking back once more.

Everybody was gone though, as I'd tried to keep myself intact. I'd simply just heard the rustling of bushes, as Justin appeared, a half smile. He seemed…quiet, as he'd approached me, taking my face in his hands. For a moment I'd forgotten about the disaster happening on, as my breathing grew jagged, and he'd pulled my face closer to his. I felt my eyes closing, as his lips brushed with longing onto mine. My hands automatically locked around his neck, to gain my balance. His kiss had literally knocked me out. His arm locked around my neck, with some sort of tempting passion. It was odd, the kind of kiss this was felt totally different to normal, the effects were still the same though. Hushed down I'd pulled away, feeling the weight of his burning stare melt me into a mushy puddle. I'd backed down from the intensity of it all, feeling his rushed breathing in my ear. "I'll protect you…"

My lips dropped, no, like seriously, but he'd smiled that cute smile that was just a tad bit arrogant. He'd pecked me on the lips once more. I felt my doubt immediately evaporate into the nothingness. And then we'd snapped back into reality, and I'd grabbed his hand, as we ran towards the group, the rushing group of people. I was shocked to see that nobody was hurt. I'd only heard the words from Bex that spoke for the whole of us. "What the bloody hell was that?"


	19. Mission objective? To track

My back was turned to the gazebo, where the beautiful girl had disappeared into the shadows. Bex was watching me curiously, which was funny since Grant was hinting at her to kiss him. Nevertheless, she'd managed to shuffle out of his grasps to continue her questioning gaze. I shrugged, not letting the curiosity kill me. Justin, on the other hand, was struggling. Even as Tyler spoke quietly, he'd shuffled, kicking at the air and staring towards where Nessie had gone off.

Finally, he gave up, sighing and rolling his eyes. He stood up, muttered a quick "I'll be back," to Tyler and headed off into the trees. Tyler looked up, saw me watching him and gave me a small smile. I looked up just in time to see Justin disappearing through the trees. I stood up, and went over to Zach who was chatting animatedly to Jonas while shooting furtive glares at Tyler. Seems like he found a new candidate to add to his 'hate list'. I bet Josh was number one, though.

Zach's eyes landed onto me and I could almost see the change in his features, the softness in his eyes. His body relaxed as he smirked towards me. "Something on your mind, Gallagher girl?" His forehead creased as I replied curtly. "Just you."

The shock filled his eyes, but he'd smirked, licking his lips as his eyes darted around. It happened very quickly then. There was a loud bang and then followed by the screaming of civilians rushing around, trying to get out of the park. I glance around, trying to find the source of the noise but with no luck. I rushed over to where Zach was standing with Bex and Grant. Jonas was trying to help a trembling Liz up, who had pinned herself onto the ground.

It took a while, but eventually Justin and Nessie had come out of the woods, looking and running frantically towards us. Rushed they were, but I felt too numb, too deep in my thoughts. Bex was looking at me, as if I was supposed to be hurt, just like everybody else had given me the same look. My heart suddenly halted, leaving me hanging in the air, if anything. It was meant for _me_, the shot was meant to hurt me. Yet it didn't, it took only Bex to make the situation just a bit more threatening. "What the bloody hell was that?" The words were left hanging, on a loose thread.

Everybody merely shrugged, not knowing what else to say. All the while, I was staring at Justin who looked like he knew something but was too afraid to say it.

"Spit it out." I said. Everybody's eyes turned to me and then looked at Justin who, for once in his life, looked frightened. Well, who wouldn't be? Especially in this condition and standing right next to Bex Baxter and Grant Newman?

Nobody else would've noticed the sly look that Nessie had given to him, the sudden look of pleading in her eyes, the way her lips twitched down in a motion that seemed too prominent to ignore. She'd looked down though, and my eyes had adverted to him. Only then did he seem to shuffle uncomfortably, his eyes blank and unsure. It wasn't as if he was _lying_, but he certainly looked confused, his answer was simple, something that anybody else would say. "I really don't know." The words were dead weight, more confusion into this confusion, I could tell he knew, but he just didn't know _what_.

"Whatever," I turned to look at Zach who had a look of confusion in his eyes. I just gave him a small smile, grabbed his hand and walked over to the spot where I had just been standing. The other's trailed behind us, giving us some space, but still within hearing distance. I sighed and turned to the forest where the bullet had been fired. Hearing a shuffle, I whirled around and saw something white disappear into the trees. Obviously, Zach had heard it too; otherwise he wouldn't be making choking noises from beside me. His fingers were gripping my hand so tight that it hurt, and his eyes kept darting around the park.

We were walking slowly, even though he looked so careful, as if his next movement was fatal. Not to him, but to me. He'd walked, peering around, yet trying to keep it all seemingly normal. It didn't help that it was quite windy, that it'd all caused the trees to rustle randomly, and to all of us to seemingly move closer, and closer towards each other. But the sun was merely peeking out of the clouds now, and my inner clock was screaming towards me. It was time, time to go home and hopefully not have to explain the happenings in this place, after all, my mother wouldn't be too pleased with that coming news. We were beginning to walk towards where our group was to assemble, seeing people there early, and messing around with each other, being _normal_.

I stopped dead in my tracks when my spy senses picked up on something unusual nearby. I could just feel it, like my instincts were warning me to stop and turn around to face the intruder. I didn't though, just kept walking on and on, almost reaching the group, until a voice stopped me dead in my tracks. It was a voice I hoped I didn't have to hear in my life ever again...

"Cammie?" Of course, Zach's grip turned almost deadly at the confused sound of the voice from behind me, the faint shuffling, followed by the obviously embarrassed motion of sucking in his breath. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Josh from behind me. I'd turned though, because it seemed to be the normal thing to do. "Josh." I said tightly, making the greeting sound more like an unknown word to my vocabulary, I hadn't at all prepared for this. Gunshots, yes, but I didn't prepare for Josh.

Zach's hand had gripped mine so hard that I couldn't feel my fingers. No doubt that they would be white by now, steadily turning purple. "'Sup, man?" he said to Josh, nodding slightly. I grimaced and looked at our destination, where 20 or so Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls were assembled, ready to head back to school. Bex gave Josh as withering look, her face for once, looking slightly annoyed.

Grant seemed to send him a look, only his was sourer and well, angry. Only now did I notice Dillon, cowering away, next to Josh. His face held a look of assumption but the sight of the Blackthorne boys, notably Grant, was holding him back.

"Um...Josh? We have to go now…" Zach was glaring at Josh – ish, and I gave him a small smile. "Nice…seeing you." He nodded and turned away, giving us a little wave. When we turned around, a voice spoke up from behind us.

"Yo, Gallagher girl." I tensed. I only tolerated Zach calling me that. Flipping around in a blur I faced Dillon who looked honestly scared. My eyes gave him a warning though, because his words could hurt him. He glared back and opened his mouth to say something more but Zach intervened.

"Leave her alone." He said menacingly, his voice cut through the air like shards of ice. I glanced back around, realising the cluster of students nearby were watching us, and eyes fixed on Dillon. Their muscles were tensed like they were about to battle. I smiled internally. Dillon would have to be stupid if he though he could battle this lot.

Dillon's eyes softened as it all began to sink in. A scowl formed on his face, and sulkily he'd spoken. "I'll leave you snobs alone then." He'd smirked victoriously.

Then, holding his arms up, he inched away, his look trying to be threatening but obviously failing. Smiling to myself, I waved, hearing the steady shuffling footsteps of all my classmates around me.

Clearing his throat was Mr Solomon, smirking and seeming strangely amused. "That was…interesting."

"Mr Solomon." Ness said, surprise obvious in her voice. His smirk became more pronounced.

"Mission." Was all he said.

"Don't you mean 'pop quiz'?" I asked. Mr Solomon never issued us missions.

"Hmm…do I need to say that again or so you need to go to Dr. Fibs and install those new ear devices? I said mission." I looked around, confused. Zach was smirking (no surprise there), Justin was holding back a laugh, Ness was eyeing me curiously (like always) and Bex and Grant were both staring at Solomon. I shrugged, seeming as befuddled as before.

"But…with all of us?" I asked, gesturing to the 20 students mingling around. I had mistaken the calculations before. An hundred or so, spy kids were standing around, oblivious to what was going on.

"No." a new voice intervened. Our heads swivelled in the direction of the voice, where a slim figure appeared between two cars.

"Aunt Abby?" I asked.

"Hey, Cam!" she said, excitement in her tone. I ran up and hugged her. She cleared her throat looking business – like now. "Solomon." The pressure of the silence was almost painful. Everyone remembered the 'incident' beforehand. Solomon's lips were pressed in a hard line, his words stiff.

"Go on then. Tell them about the mission."

"Fine." She turned away from him to stare at the group. "You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you." She pointed, but I wasn't listening. I was busy staring at her too much. "Will join Cammie on a mission to Forks, Washington." I heard a small gasp from behind me and whirled around to see a wide eyed Nessie.

She'd seemed to control herself though, clearing her throat and backing up simply. Her eyes flashed in wonder though, yet I didn't ask.

"What're we going to be doing there?" a gruff voice asked. My eyes darted up to the speaker. Jacob. I glared at him, and so did 9 other people. Solomon still looked amused.

"Tracking a family." He'd answered easily, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Which one?" Ness asked, fear in her voice.

"The _Cullens._" Solomon replied, enunciating the last word. "There have been some calls from a lot of the families in the neighbourhood. Seems like they're up to no good. You guys will be tracking them, staying at a house the CIA owns, attending the school, and conversing with the family members. So far, there are 6." He said.

I turned to Nessie who looked like she was about to collapse. She gets to see her family, then. But she had never told me that she had brothers and sisters. She had secrets too, not just the ones anybody would guess…


End file.
